


Ridiculous Tale

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Заморские гости [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Привычный мир рухнул, а новый не очень-то хочется создавать? А если попробовать сделать чуть лучше чужое существование? Возможно, это изменит и твою жизнь? Волшебная сказка с очень «несказочными» героями.





	1. Предисловие: Давным-давно

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик не является сиквелом к «Чужой войне», но некоторые персонажи — общие, а события — перекликаются.  
Предупреждения:  
1\. Возможно, ООС некоторых персонажей. Хотя, по мнению автора, это его, авторское, видение тех, от кого в каноне только имена.  
2\. насилие/жестокость, ненормативная лексика

_Некоторые люди так боятся умереть, что просто не начинают жить.  
Г. Ван Дейк_

  
  
  
По-утреннему прохладный ветерок пробивался даже под теплую мантию, каменный пол холодил босые ноги, несмотря на согревающие заклинания, но Эмелин не торопилась уходить с башни. Все ждала, что кто-то из едва виднеющихся вдали всадников обернется — тогда она еще раз сможет помахать им.  
Но вот две фигурки — большая и маленькая — скрылись за холмом. Но тут из-за дальнего леса выглянуло такое редкое в этих краях солнышко, и Эмелин снова передумала спускаться в библиотеку. Облокотилась о парапет, подставила солнечным лучам лицо. Спешить было некуда — вернутся муж с сыном не скоро — а лучшего места, чтобы поразмышлять, трудно было найти.  
  
Как же ей не хотелось отпускать их в дальнюю поездку верхом! Куда быстрей было бы добраться до дома Гонтов с помощью портала, но спорить с Реджи без толку — если задумал что, в жизни не откажется. Только и оставалось надеяться, что он сумеет защититься и от магловских разбойников, и от полоумных магов-отшельников, которых немало водилось по лесам с тех самых пор, как один из местных правителей запретил колдунам селиться в деревнях.  
  
От последней мысли Эмелин передернуло: чего только не придумают маглы! Видят фестрала там, где его отродясь не бывало! Во всех бедах у них волшебники виноваты. А некоторые их еще жалеют — взять хоть этого Биддля с его глупой сказкой про горшок. Что скрывать, в детстве Эме тоже сочувствовала оставшимся без помощи колдуна селянам. А теперь, послушав, что вытворяют эти, кажущиеся такими беспомощными, людишки, порой думала, что лучше и вправду отмежеваться от них — пусть живут, как знают.  
  
Болтали об этом многие, а как до дела доходило, так и выяснялось, что друг без друга — никуда. Ведь не было ни одной семьи — если, конечно, не считать свихнувшихся на чистоте крови Гонтов и выскочек Блэков — у которой не случалось бы родни среди маглов. Даже у ее матери в деревеньке, приткнувшейся за прикрывающими Хогвартс с севера холмами, жили два брата и сестра, все сквибы. Да, будто проклятие какое поразило род Грейнджеров... Отца, говорят, даже отговаривали жениться на матери, но он уперся, и все тут. И не прогадал — уже три десятка лет живут душа в душу. А из четверых детей трое — волшебники. Все, кроме Мэри...  
  
***  
  
_Эме почти ничего не помнила о том случае. «Стены старых пещер иногда рушатся, — сказал позже отец. — В следующий раз будь осторожней». Она стала очень осторожной: никогда больше не залезала в старые пещеры и шахты, по слухам, оставленные еще гоблинами, даже несмотря на то, что там иногда можно было найти то старинный галеон, то маленький переливающийся камешек. Но ни одна драгоценность на свете не стоит пережитого однажды невыразимого ужаса, когда на тебя обрушивается неподъемный слой земли, заполняет рот, слепит и жжет глаза, выдавливает воздух из легких. А ты из последних сил скребешь песок, только что бывший таким податливым и мягким, и вдруг приобретший твердость камня. Чувствуешь, как жизнь уходит дорожками слез на щеках и сочащейся из сорванных ногтей кровью. И, уже ни на что не надеясь, натыкаешься на теплую, живую руку.  
Руку Мэри._  
  
***  
  
Неизвестно, что больше расстроило мать, когда она узнала, что один из детей сквиб. То, что поразившее их семью проклятье и ее не обошло, или то, что магического дара не досталось как раз ее любимице? Наверняка думала, что лучше бы старшей, Труди, рыхлой и неприметной, какими были все Бишопы, начиная с дальнего предка, теперь пребывающего в должности факультетского привидения. Или хотя бы Эме, уродившейся как раз в Грейнджеров: зубы раньше нее из-за угла выходят, а на голове будто пикси птенцов выводили.  
  
А вот средняя дочь, Мэри, и единственный сын, Саймон, вышли настоящими красавцами, унаследовав лучшие черты обоих родов: серые глаза и ямочки на щеках Бишопов и яркость Грейнджеров. По Саймону сохли все девицы в деревне, а некоторые и не только сохли, судя по довольной физиономии брата, когда он возвращался домой за полночь. А на Мэри оборачивались и маглы, и маги, только вот жениться не торопились — первым подавай приданое, которого не было, а вторых отпугивало то, что она сквиб.  
Только и оставалось наслать на больше всех увивавшегося за сестрой парня легкий «Конфундус», чтобы помочь ему дойти до священника. Что Эмелин и сделала, как только рыжий Морган Финч-Флетчли, неизвестно как прибившийся ко двору шотландского монарха ирландец, в очередной раз замаячил под их окошком. К счастью, все получилось: проснувшись в одно прекрасное утро женатым, он и сам удивления не выказал, и перед родней сумел отстоять жену, единственным богатством которой была броская, не уходящая с годами красота.  
  
А уж мать тогда как обрадовалась! Даже за применение чар к маглам, которого никогда не одобряла, ругать не стала. И вообще, будто впервые заметила младшую дочь.  
«Молодец девчонка! — сказала она тогда. Не ей, отцу. — Надеюсь, что и сама, как подрастет, не растеряется».  
Эме только плечами пожала — о чем, о чем, а о замужестве она не задумывалась ни тогда, засушливым летом после третьего курса, ни позже, перед последними экзаменами, когда зубрившие рецепты и заклинания студентки все чаще отвлекались, посвящая друг друга в сердечные тайны. А Эмелин сердито опускала полог, отгораживаясь тяжелым синим бархатом от глупых шепотков и хихиканья. Сама она давно решила — найдется хороший человек, значит, будет ему верной женой, а нет... Это в прошлом веке женщины только и умели, что увиваться у печи и рожать детей, а в нынешнем, просвещенном шестнадцатом... Вон, даже у маглов — тех, что на юге — не король правит, а королева. А ей, студентке Равенкло, и подавно сыщется занятие: надо еще решить Задачу, не дававшую покоя с самого детства. Да, с того момента, когда она почувствовала отдающее землей и пылью тяжелое дыхание Смерти.  
  
С тех самых пор именно Смерти она боялась больше всего. Душной, холодной, подстерегающей в темных углах, протягивая пахнущие влажным песком гнилые руки... Нет, не наяву, но хватало и казавшихся такими реальными снов, в которых на нее снова и снова обрушивались своды старой штольни. Именно поэтому Эме была безмерно счастлива, когда шляпа отправила ее в Равенкло, а не в Хаффлпафф, как все семейство. Отец тогда даже не поздравил — обиделся, а предок-привидение с ней два года не разговаривал. Но Эме это не печалило, главное, она жила в светлой, уходящей под облака башне, а не в тесной, похожей на кроличью нору, хаффлпаффской гостиной.  
  
В тесных помещениях ей всегда было не по себе. Поэтому самым нелюбимым — и единственным, по которому она не успевала — уроком были зелья. Казалось, ничего сложного: нарезай ингредиенты, как на картинке, да сбрасывай их в нужном порядке в кипящую основу. Но в освещенных только дрожащим светом факелов подземельях у нее бешено колотилось сердце, руки тряслись, нарубленные как попало коренья сыпались куда угодно, но не в котел, а профессор Мэрисотт качал головой, бурчал о том, что нынешнее поколение никуда не годится, и ставил вполне заслуженные «Т».  
  
Зато с остальными науками трудностей не возникало. Эмелин прилежно училась, все свободное время проводя в библиотеке — искала нужные заклинания. К седьмому курсу Задача почти решилась. Еще бы чуть-чуть времени... Она даже раздумывала, не остаться ли в школе — профессор по чарам не отказался бы от помощницы.  
  
Но судьба, как у нее водится, распорядилась по-своему. Через месяц после того, как лодки в последний раз перевезли теперь уже не школьников через Черное Озеро, к Эмелин посватался овдовевший Реджинальд Лестрейндж. Родители и рады были ее сплавить, отец тогда разве что пыль с гостя не сдувал. Вытащил неизвестно из каких запасов старое вино, щедро плеснул в единственную ни разу не разбитую кружку. Захмелев, то и дело называл Лестрейнджа «старым приятелем» и, таинственно понижая голос, намекал на какие-то дела, которые они проворачивали еще при прежней королеве.  
Эмелин морщилась, с трудом перенося отцовское подобострастие. Разве перед приятелем склоняются в поклоне, чуть не подметая седеющей шевелюрой и без того отмытый до блеска пол? Впрочем, ей-то откуда знать, как надо — у самой за все годы учебы не появилось ни одной подруги. Да и зачем они ей, когда в школе все время был рядом Саймон, а дома — Мэри. Ну, и Труди, конечно, только она не очень-то любила "возиться с мелюзгой".  
  
Эме приняла предложение с благодарностью — лучше жить в огромном замке, чем в родительском доме, где у нее крохотная комната на чердаке и меньше десятка мантий, да и те от сестер остались. А вот Саймону новоявленный родственник не понравился. Братишка уговаривал даже разорвать помолвку «с этим медведем чертовым» и уехать с ним вместе за океан — осваивать новые земли, где, говорят, маглы еще не успели понастроить тесных городов и не питают к магам вражды. Он тогда еще много чего наговорил, но Эме только головой качала. Мужчинам куда легче — можно жить мечтами и приключениями, а женщина должна прочно стоять на земле. А что до медведя... Видела она одного — на улице Эдинбурга, когда Мэри пригласила погостить. Его вел на цепочке щуплый магл-дрессировщик, и огромный зверь подчинялся каждому его слову. А она уж всяко не глупей того магла.  
  
Так что можно было сколько угодно завидовать Саймону, все же уехавшему в дивную страну на другом краю света, или восхищаться магловской королевой, но... женщине нужна семья.  
  
Семья у них получилась не хуже родительской. С мужем она поладила сразу, даже плотская любовь оказалась вполне терпимой. Конечно, она бы с удовольствием обошлась и без этого, но... Ужасно хотелось малыша, а другого способа им обзавестись не было ни у магов, ни у маглов. Об этом в один голос твердили и мать, и Мэри, носившая под сердцем уже второго.  
Реджи учил Эмелин ездить верхом, что ей было в новинку — в их деревне мало у кого были кони без крыльев. Эме быстро привыкла управляться с такими — в самом деле, не сложней, чем с гиппогрифом. И почти так же здорово.  
Она немного опасалась, что Руди, шестилетний сын Реджи от первой жены, не примет мачеху, но на удивление быстро подружилась с мальчишкой. Они играли в плюй-камни, носились на метлах над замковыми башнями, а когда потеплело, ловили карасей в протекавшей неподалеку речушке. А вчера, когда она рассказывала ему на ночь сказку про трех братьев, Руди даже спросил, не перестанет ли она его любить, когда у них с отцом появится еще один малыш. Эмелин поцеловала чернявую макушку и заверила сына, что не разлюбит его никогда в жизни.  
  
Она быстро научилась разбираться в похожих на лабиринты коридорах замка, а если ухитрялась заблудиться, выручали домовики, тоже сразу привыкшие к новой хозяйке. Всей душой полюбила вид с восточной башни, жалко только, что зимой там не очень-то посидишь — ледяной ветер пробирает до костей, не спасают ни заклинания, ни теплая мантия.  
  
А самым главным сокровищем замка была библиотека. По размеру ничем не уступавшая библиотеке Хогвартса, а по содержанию... Некоторых обнаруженных там книг не было даже в Секции для преподавателей. Не сразу, но удалось найти некоторые необходимые для решения Задачи заклинания. Теперь все было готово, Эмелин выучила ритуал наизусть и зачаровала пергамент так, что увидеть записи сможет только ее кровный родственник.  
  
Оставалось проверить. Если у нее получится... А у нее обязательно получится, в правильности ритуала она не сомневалась... Значит, ей удастся победить Смерть. И они будут жить вечно — она, муж, Руди... И Мэри. Зря, что ли, она лишних два месяца провозилась, стараясь, чтобы ритуал можно было применять и к существам, лишенным собственной магии?  
  
Эмелин улыбнулась уже довольно высоко поднявшемуся солнцу и, шлепая босыми пятками, побежала вниз по ступенькам. Оказавшись в библиотеке, отодвинула к стенам мешающую ей мебель, встала в центр комнаты...  
Еще раз мысленно повторила заклинания в нужном порядке... Пора было начинать...  
  
  
  
***  
**Из архивов Министерства магии:**  
  
_«... И все семьдесят восемь эльфов прибудут сегодня же вечером. Еще раз выражаю Вам свое соболезнование по случаю постигшей Вас утраты».  
Из письма министра магии Финеаса Брукфилда Реджинальду Лестрейнджу.  
19 мая 1587г._  
  
*  
  
**Из архивов Хогвартса:**  
  
_«...По другим сведениям, боггартами становятся призраки тех волшебников, самым сильным чувством которых при жизни был страх...»  
Экзаменационное сочинение по ЗОТИ, Р. Уизли, 3 курс.  
11 июня 2020г._  
  
*  
  
_«Во все времена волшебники искали способ победить смерть..._  
...Одним из ранних исследований на эту тему был ритуал, созданный в конце XVI века выпускницей факультета Равенкло Эмелин Бишоп (Лестрейндж). К сожалению, создательница не сумела проверить его действие, поскольку при попытке его применить погибла под развалинами собственного замка. Позднейшие использования ритуала — применение его к козлу по имени Брюзга — показали, что он действует положенным образом, но вызывает природные катаклизмы, мощность которых зависит от магической силы существа или мага, к которому он был применен. Кроме того, ритуал, предположительно, не защищает от насильственной смерти...»  
Экзаменационное сочинение по чарам, А. С. Поттер, 7 курс.  
17 июня 2024г.


	2. Побежденный

Родольфус аппарировал в замок сразу, как увидел бессильно оседающее тело Лорда. Пробежал по коридору, толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь. Библиотека... Самое время посидеть с книжкой…  
  
Девушку в старинной мантии увидел сразу, и она его заметила: соскочила с подоконника, подбежала, не обращая внимания на вытянутую палочку, провела рукой по щеке.  
– Руди! Как ты вырос!  
Прикосновение... вернее, это даже прикосновением нельзя было назвать – точно ледяным ветром подуло. Такие же ощущения были, если случайно — нарочно этого никому не захочется — задеть привидение.  
–Ты кто? – шарахнулся он.  
–Эме... Эмелин, – она запнулась и продолжила чуть тише: – Разве ты меня... не помнишь?  
  
Никакой Эмелин – ни среди родни, ближней и дальней, ни среди более-менее ближайших предков – он не помнил. Впрочем, с тех пор, когда он чуть ли не наизусть учил семейное древо, прошло без малого три десятка лет.  
–Ты... вы привидение?  
– Я боггарт. Странно, что ты видишь меня такой... Или ты боишься девушек? – улыбнулась она, показав крупные, чуть торчащие передние зубы.  
– Думаю, я уже ничего не боюсь, – ответил Родольфус. Перед глазами снова встали развалины Хогвартса, красный луч, вылетевший из палочки той жирной тетки, запрокинутая голова и подломившиеся колени Лорда. – Я всё потерял. И всех.  
  
– Мне очень жаль... – прошептала Эмелин. Снова протянула к нему руку, и Родольфус инстинктивно отодвинулся. – Это неприятно, да?  
– Извини, – пробормотал он, подозревая, что сходит с ума. Только что он был в гуще сражения. Разбрасывал направо-налево заклинания, вернее, большей частью одно из них... У него на глазах погибла Белла. О тело брата он споткнулся чуть раньше в одном из коридоров. А теперь стоит посреди библиотеки в замке, в котором не был почти год, и любезничает с боггартом. – Ну, я пойду?– зачем-то спросил.  
– Конечно, – кивнула Эмелин. – Было приятно познакомиться.  
  
***  
  
Родольфус не знал, сколько времени проспал. По крайней мере, когда он вернулся в библиотеку, за высокими окнами было темно, а на подоконнике — пусто.  
– Ты здесь?  
Эмелин встала из высокого, стоящего спинкой к двери кресла. Подошла поближе, доброжелательно глядя на него.  
– Выспались?  
Родольфус неопределенно кивнул. Теперь он мог получше рассмотреть девицу. Сказать по правде, смотреть там было не на что: худая, как палка, бледная, зубы торчат. Хороши были разве что волосы, и то, если причесать, и огромные карие глаза. Подумать только, беспокоилась... Надо было что-нибудь сказать в ответ, но... Родольфус развернулся и вышел, не попрощавшись. Спустился в кладовку, отыскал там нечто, похожее на еду. Впрочем, в равной степени это могло оказаться ингредиентами для зелий — помнится, держали тут свои запасы сначала отцовская подружка, потом этот чертов предатель Снейп.  
А потом вспомнил, что когда-то в замке водились эльфы. Не могли же они все передохнуть за то время, пока они с Беллой и Басти торчали в Поместье? Он щелкнул пальцами. Не сразу, но эльф все же появился. Выглядел он, вернее она, как-то подозрительно чистенько по сравнению с заброшенным замком. Смотрела удивленно-испуганно, и при этом... независимо, что ли. Совсем обнаглели без присмотра, но ничего — он наведет тут порядок! Понять бы еще, ради чего это ему. В прошлый раз он расчищал забытый на полтора десятка лет замок ради Беллы. Сейчас...  
  
Вспомнилась вдруг ее последняя улыбка, ее взгляд, обращенный не на него. Родольфус сполз по шершавой стене, уткнулся в колени и завыл, как ни одному оборотню не снилось.  
  
***  
  
Пришел в себя оттого, что эльфиня суетилась рядом. Щелкала пальцами, приводя в порядок разорванную одежду, залечивая ссадины, и что-то беспрерывно тарахтела. Он смог уловить только постоянно повторяющееся: «госпожа». Какая еще госпожа? Нет больше госпожи у этого замка, осталась лежать на полу в Большом зале, глядя в зачарованный потолок пустыми глазами.  
– Слушай, тут есть что съедобное? – перебил он эльфа.  
Она снова всплеснула руками и затарахтела еще быстрей. Судя по всему, ему предлагалось переодеться к обеду, который накроют в малой — ведь господин один, без гостей? – столовой.  
– Господин совершенно один, – заверил он ее. – А гостей в этом замке еще долго не будет. Можно сказать, никогда.  
  
Но в новую мантию все же переоделся, с омерзением стащив вчерашнюю, черную, заляпанную какой-то дрянью. И теперь сидел истуканом за столом на двенадцать персон. Глава семьи, которой нет. Хозяин пустого дома и обнаглевшего эльфа. И пригласить к столу некого, кроме разве что...  
– Эй, как там тебя? – позвал он домовика.  
– Тэнни, сэр. – И опять она явилась чуть ли не через пять минут. И еще это «сэр» вместо обычного «хозяин».  
– Ты боггарта из библиотеки знаешь?  
По расширившимся от ужаса и без того огромным гляделкам понял — знает. Интересно, во что превращается боггарт для домовиков? В вязаную шапочку? В любом случае, звать его Тэнни точно не пойдет, по крайней мере, добровольно. А приказывать и смотреть, как она визжит и бьется головой о стенку... Насмотрелся уже.  
– Ладно, ничего, вали отсюда.  
Эльфиня исчезла, а он отправился к себе. По дороге дороге хотел было завернуть в библиотеку, поболтать с этой... прабабкой, но не стал. Пошла она к черту, немочь бледная. Хотя, можно подумать, ему стало бы легче, окажись она красавицей. С округлостями в нужных местах... как у Беллы. С яркими, чувственными губами... По их изгибу отлично угадывались все оттенки ее настроения, даже в глаза смотреть не надо. А уж если посмотришь... с детства наглядеться не мог... Пока у нее сиськи не выросли...  
  
Родольфус стащил тяжелую, сковывающую движения мантию, упал на кровать. Щелкнул пряжкой, нетерпеливо рванул молнию на брюках.  
  
***  
  
_Белла чуть повела плечами, и бархатная мантия соскользнула на пол. Как бы нехотя перешагнула через нее и опустилась на колени. Горячие губы сомкнулись на члене.  
_  
Верх, вниз...  
  
_И не понять, что она там вытворяет языком, но хочется замычать, как бык перед случкой, и толкнуться вперед, дальше, в горло..._  
  
Вверх, большим пальцем вокруг головки... А-а, все равно не то! Вниз...  
  
_Белла усмехается, садится сверху, широко разведя колени. Двигается, задавая темп, полные груди покачиваются... Глаза полуприкрыты, и вид сосредоточенный, как на экзамене..._  
  
Вверх… Вниз. Верх, вниз, вверх-вниз!  
  
_Рывком переворачивает ее, подминает под себя: запрокинутая голова, тени от ресниц на щеках..._  
  
И вязкая сперма выплескивается на судорожно сжатые пальцы...  
  
_Она тяжело дышит, постепенно приходя в себя. И у него есть чуть больше минуты, чтобы смотреть не отрываясь. На рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы и длинную, гибкую шею. На чуть припухшие полураскрытые губы, на торчащие коричневые соски. Его Белла... В эту минуту — только его._  
  
Родольфус брезгливо очищает руку, переворачивается на живот и засыпает.


	3. Сдавшийся

Утро было слишком ярким, кофе — ароматным, омлет с беконом — слишком правильно прожаренным. Именно так, как ему всегда нравилось. А сегодня, почему-то, раздражало до желания наорать на мельтешащего перед глазами эльфа.

– Господин Родольфус предпочитает завтракать в малой столовой или Тэнни должна приносить ему завтрак в постель?  
И снова неуловимая неправильность в ее поведении. И слишком болит голова, чтобы об этом думать. Пойти, что ли, с боггартом поболтать? Расспросить, чего боятся эти домовики.

Солнечные лучи с трудом пробивались сквозь мутное оконное стекло, делая видимой всю скопившуюся за века пыль. Грязно, тихо и совершенно пусто.  
– Эй! Эмелин! – он покрутился, оглядываясь. Ее нигде не было.  
Куда делся этот боггарт? Интересно, а может, это и есть ее новая форма? Он в какой-то момент испугался, что останется в замке совсем один, и его боггарт превратился... в пустоту?  
– Эй, мне абсолютно, ты слышишь, абсолютно наплевать, здесь ты или нет! – заорал он. – Мне вообще на все плевать! Даже на то, буду я жить или сдохну! Я уже сдох, понятно?! Меня убила эта рыжая сука своим поганым заклинанием! Ты меня слышишь?! Ты, чертово привидение!

– Родольфус, прекратите дебош! – голос ее, еще вчера ласковый, звучал холодно. – Вы выглядите глупо.  
Эмелин стояла у двери, смотрела презрительно. А он дебильно улыбался, даже не стараясь скрыть радости оттого, что чертов боггарт никуда не делся. Вот он, тут... можно руку протянуть... Потрогать патлы лохматые... А кожа у нее наверняка нежная-нежная... На такой, если слегка прикусишь, надолго синяки остаются. Вот губы поджала, противно ей, видишь ли... На себя бы посмотрела. Кстати, губы у нее тоже ничего, пусть не такие, как у Беллы, но на безрыбье...  
– Эме...лин... – пробормотал он. Приблизился, провел пальцами по предплечью и тут же отдернул руку: опять это ощущение ледяного вихря. – Мать твою!  
– Омерзительно, – заявила она. – Вы, представитель старинного колдовского рода, ведете себя как магловская деревенщина! Или сейчас так принято?  
Мать ее, да какого хрена? Зашел поболтать, а она морали читать принялась, пугало несчастное! Да если бы ты видела то, что я вчера... И если бы только вчера.  
– Да пошла ты! – он хлопнул дверью.

***

– Тэнни может помочь.  
– Уйди, сам справлюсь, – в который раз ответил он надоевшему эльфу. Конечно, глупо швыряться «Авадами» в затянувших почти весь потолок своими сетями пауков, а потом убирать паутину «Инсендио». И понятно, что с наведением порядка эльфиня справилась бы куда лучше. Но хотелось самому, вот так, комната за комнатой.  
Пообедал в малой столовой, пачкая хрустящие салфетки грязными от копоти пальцами. И не переодеваясь – пошли все к черту, все равно никто не видит. И не увидит. «Никто меня не увидит теперь до самой смерти. Буду торчать здесь, пока не сдохну. Сейчас все расчищу, чтоб блестело, как у низзла яйца, и будет у меня сверкающий персональный Азкабан».

«Родольфус, прекратите дебош», – вспомнилась вдруг надменная физиономия лохматого пугала из библиотеки.  
«Пошла к черту! Дура!!!»– мысленно ответил он ей, чувствуя, как мир вокруг затягивается мутно-багровой пеленой.

***

– Слушай, Тэнни, – он сидел на полу посреди развороченной комнаты. Оконные стекла полопались, диван в нише наполовину сгорел, тяжеленный стол отбросило к стене и его массивные цельнолитые ножки растопырились, как лепестки цветка. Стулья вообще разнесло в щепки. Всплеск стихийной магии, первый за... черт, лет с пяти за собой такого не помнил. – Слушай, а куда ты все исчезаешь?  
Просил же ее в прошлый раз говорить помедленней... «Госпожа»... «плохо»... «может умереть»...  
Госпожа уже умерла. А может, этот эльф просто спятил? Хороши они тут все — чокнутый хозяин, чокнутый эльф... И читающий им нотации боггарт. «Родольфус», понимаешь ли, «прекратите», мать твою, «дебош». Детка, да я еще не начинал!

***

Тяжелые портьеры, как оказалось, хорошо горят. Особенно если их полить старым, выдержанным огневиски. Сначала он бездумно выплескивал оранжевую, резко пахнущую жидкость из запыленных бутылок. Любовался, глядя, как пламя взбегает к потолку причудливыми змейками — красное на зеленом. Зеленое, как его «Авада», уложившая белобрысого мальчишку. Красное, как луч, убивший Беллу...  
Потом стал писать имена. Тех, кто ушел, кто не должен торчать среди вонючих штор, слушать свихнувшегося эльфа и болтать с занудным боггартом.  
Эйвери...  
Нотт...  
Басти...  
И Белла...

– Ты видишь, как хороши дорожки пламени в форме твоего имени? Тебе бы понравилось, ты сама, как пламя! – орал он, поджигая очередную портьеру. – Жалко, что любоваться можно недолго — так же, как твоим лицом, когда ты затихала подо мной! Потом чертова тряпка чернеет, скукоживается. А эльфиха визжит и поливает ее водой. А ты сталкиваешь меня и уходишь к себе... Ты меня слышишь, Белла?!

***

– Господин, вы меня слышите? – оказалось, что иногда Тэнни даже способна говорить внятно. – Да что же вы делаете, Мерлин великий! Так в доме скоро штор не останется!

***

Штор в замке хватило на неделю. А огневиски, шампанского, коньяка и еще какой-то пахнущей травами гадости — надолго. Сначала он выпивал только за обедом, в этой, чтоб ее, малой столовой. Без штор она смотрелась гораздо светлей, и можно было развлекаться, стараясь попасть заклинанием в облепивших пустой карниз докси. Заклинания он выбирал разные: иногда перекрашивал их в необычные цвета, а иногда просто и без церемоний швырял «Авадой».

После обеда шел в библиотеку проверить, как там боггарт. Вернее, как там он сам — начал, наконец, бояться чего нибудь, или ему по-прежнему на все плевать?  
Чёртова девка – да, изо дня в день именно она – старалась с ним не встречаться. А уж если не получалось — держалась холодно, отстраненно. Один раз, правда, не выдержала — влепила пощечину... Ну, если это можно было так назвать. Но от могильного холода, пронизавшего щеку от прикосновения маленькой ладони, зубы ныли весь вечер.

Потом, плюнув на малую столовую, стал есть у себя. А потом и вовсе перебрался в подвал, чтобы далеко за бутылкой не ходить. Там и ел, вернее, жрал, прямо руками, вытирая их о мантию. Спал на какой-то лавке, свернувшись и укрывшись найденным там же рваньем. Испражнялся, кажется, тоже там — судя по возмущенным воплям этой... как ее? Эльфихи.  
Вскоре перестал даже выползать, чтобы проверить, не принял ли боггарт вид Беллы. Она что, не понимает, чертова тварь, что Белла — единственное, что он боится потерять? Что он каждую ночь бросается под этот красный луч, чтобы закрыть ее, спасти? А ноги ватные, и никак не успеть. И снова она падает, глядя счастливыми, влюбленными глазами... Не на него — сквозь него. «Милорд...»  
«М-мать!»

Родольфус думал, что паршиво — это когда он куда-то задевал палочку, и пробки пришлось срывать зубами. Нет, оказалось, что паршиво — это когда бутылки закончились. Тогда же, наверное, закончились силы каждую ночь стараться опередить красный луч.  
Пора было выбираться на поверхность.

Первым он собирался навестить боггарта — наверняка соскучилась уже. Добрался почти без происшествий. Пара разнесенных вдребезги статуэток и разбитый об косяк нос — не в счет. А перед дверью в библиотеку вдруг стало не по себе. Наверное, на третьем курсе так не боялся, в первый раз ожидая, что профессор Мэтьюс выпустит из шкафа эту дрянь. Тогда все было ясно — представить что-нибудь смешное, сказать «Риддикулус»... А теперь... Черт, а ведь он уже привык, что она... нормальная, что ли...

Что его палочка так и осталась валяться в подвале, он вспомнил, увидев сидящую на подоконнике Эмелин.

– Родольфус, что с вами случилось? – взглянула испуганно. – Вы похожи на разбойника.  
– На себя посмотри!  
Обиделась. Отвернулась, уставилась на падающие за окном хлопья снега. Мерлинов зад, лето же было?..

В спальне, глядя в зеркало на обросшего, помятого мужика с бешеными глазами он решил, что про разбойника — это еще был комплимент. Да он после Азкабана лучше выглядел!  
Лохматую бороду пришлось сначала обрезать почти под корень, и только потом как следует отскоблить лицо бритвой. Так, уже что-то знакомое, только худой, и под глазами синяки. Потом Родольфус долго стоял под душем, глядя, как темные ручейки стекают по рукам, животу, ногам. Застревают в кучерявых волосках на животе и поджатых от холода яйцах. Капают мелко-мелко с кончика члена. Интересно, удастся в этой жизни еще кому-нибудь вставить, кроме собственного кулака? Может, эльфиху попросить, чтобы привела кого? Авроров, например. А там попросить девку посимпатичней ему отсосать — вроде как, последнее желание приговоренного. Да уж, дементор тебе отсосет, придурок!

Как ни странно, даже мысль об этих тварях не вызвала обычной после Азкабана волны ужаса. Наоборот, привидевшаяся картинка – хлюпающий своей пастью дементор, склоняющийся к ширинке – заставила его заржать в голос. А что — с ним наверняка даже лучше, чем с бабой — зубов нет.

Небрежно обтерся подогретым — снова эльфиня постаралась – полотенцем, переоделся в чистое. Сходил, отыскал среди разбросанных по всему подвалу бутылок свою палочку. Теперь можно было и в библиотеку, хоть боггарт его не испугается.

На секунду остановился на пороге разгромленной гостиной, удивляясь – неужели это все он? Пустые окна, обгоревшие стены и потолок, разломанная мебель.  
И стоящая посреди комнаты темная фигура.  
– Экспеллиармус! – услышал раньше, чем успел пошевелиться.


	4. Старая знакомая и новое занятие

А время отцовскую подружку не особо щадило — в волосах полно седины, да и физиономия уже не та, что прежде. Одета как магла. Только взгляд не изменился, по нему и узнал. Тогда, двадцать лет назад, как посмотрит – хотелось свалить подальше и не высовываться. И сейчас она разглядывала его, сжимая в кулаке две палочки, а он чувствовал себя ингредиентом для ее поганых зелий.  
– Ну, здравствуй, Родольфус... Стой, где стоишь! – повысила она голос, стоило ему пошевелиться.  
– Привет... – он запнулся, вспоминая имя. – Сара, да?  
  
Как выяснилось, дорогой папаша не только разрешил своей любовнице аппарировать в защищенный родовой магией замок, но и с какого-то перепугу подарил домового эльфа. И все это время чертова Тэнни выполняла ее приказы, а не его.  
– Тогда почему я до сих пор не в Азкабане?  
– Не было желания тащить туда то, что ты из себя представлял, – и поморщилась брезгливо, прямо как... – Захочешь — сам сдашься, а меня не впутывай.  
  
И где эта стихийная магия, когда она нужна? Будь его воля — по стенке бы размазал, а так вынужден стоять перед ней, как провинившийся школьник перед деканом, и слушать. Зануда, хуже его боггарта.  
– Мне пора, – засобиралась она, объяснив, не стесняясь в выражениях, какое он дерьмо. – Что-то понадобится — позови Тэнни, я позволила ей выполнять твои указания — те, которые она сочтет разумными.  
– Вот спасибо, – криво усмехнулся Родольфус. Теперь будет жить по милости бывшей отцовской подстилки и ее эльфа. – А если мне срочно что-то понадобится? Может, камин откроешь? Или не доверяешь?  
– А у меня есть причина доверять?  
– Ну-у… Ты мне тоже кое-чем обязана… Я же не сказал Лорду, что ты тут бывала после его исчезновения. А он интересовался...  
– И что? – Все еще не верит.  
– Белла сказала, что ты сдохла еще в восемьдесят первом. Она считала, что из замка нельзя аппарировать, а от того, кто попытается, хоронить нечего будет. Я не стал ее разубеждать.  
Сара довольно долго молчала.  
– Хорошо, – сказала, наконец. – Я открою камин.  
– Палочку верни.  
– Обойдешься.  
  
Вот же дрянь... Хотя в чем-то она права — пора сдаваться. Только как добираться, когда чертова ведьма его палочку присвоила, а без нее он даже портключа сделать не сможет? Интересно, в аврорате обрадуются, когда он припрется? Вернее, когда его эльфиха за шкирку притащит – если, конечно, сочтет его просьбу разумной. Родольфус едва сдержался, чтобы не позвать Тэнни сию же минуту — узнать, разумно ли сменить одну тюрьму на другую.  
  
***  
  
А боггарта у него по-прежнему не было. Вернее, был — сидел на подоконнике, поджав под себя босые ноги, и таращился на занесенную снегом лужайку.  
– Эмелин...  
– Добрый вечер, Родольфус. Выглядите намного лучше, – и снова отвернулась.  
Вот и поговорили. Он уже повернулся к двери, как услышал тихое:  
– Родольфус, вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
  
***  
  
Наверное, это действительно трудно — жить в библиотеке и не иметь возможности взять в руки ни одной книги. Хотя он бы не расстроился — тоже радость, пыль от старых пергаментов нюхать. В любом случае, Родольфус не собирался отказывать дорогой родственнице в ее маленькой просьбе — иногда читать вслух то, что она захочет. По крайней мере, в первые минуты после того, как взял с полки старинный гримуар. А вот через четверть часа и после пятого замечания...  
  
– Да пошла ты к черту! – орал он, швыряя в занудного призрака книгой и выскакивая из библиотеки.  
Читает он, видите ли, невыразительно! Звуки «глотает», окончания «комкает»!  
  
«Не «пирический», Родольфус, а «эм-пи-рический!» Тьфу!  
  
***  
  
_Красный луч в этот раз летел медленно-медленно. Пылинки на его пути вспыхивали и гасли, как крохотные факелы... Постепенно, одна за другой. А он все стоял и стоял, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
И Белла в этот раз смотрела на него, а не на Лорда. Смотрела печально-укоризненно. А перед тем, как навеки умолкнуть, прошептала:  
– Эм-пи-ри-ческий..._  
  
***  
  
После такого сна Азкабан раем покажется.  
  
«Надо только с _этой_ попрощаться, сказать, чтобы не скучала», – думал он, толкая дверь библиотеки и мысленно подсмеиваясь над собой. Ладно, пусть это и глупо – думать о чувствах какой-то магической мерзости. Но ведь свалить, не попрощавшись, неприлично?  
  
К чему — к чему, а к извинениям, стоило ему показаться на пороге, и виноватому виду Эмелин он готов не был.  
  
– Родольфус, простите меня, умоляю! – Черт, разве что на колени не рухнула. – Мне не стоило вам говорить... Ваша помощь была неоценимой, и если вы сумеете простить меня... Обещаю, я постараюсь сдерживаться!  
  
Сдерживаться она честно старалась, да и он тоже. К сожалению, получалось у них обоих не очень.  
– Ре... пре...  
– Репрезентативный!!! Вы же только что это слово видели! Неужели трудно запомнить? И сомневаюсь, что в статистических исследованиях Алонсо Французского упоминается Мордредова теща!  
  
Родольфус огрызался, думая о том, что следующей книгой, которую он возьмет в руки, будет «Как навечно, окончательно и бесповоротно убить боггарта». Если, конечно, такая существует. Если нет — ее определенно стоило написать.  
  
Но на следующий день снова пришел в библиотеку. В этот раз она даже не извинялась — взглядом указала на книгу:  
– Продолжим?  
– А как же...  
И снова то же самое:  
– Теоса...  
– Теософский.  
– Твою же... за ногу!.. Да ничего! Говорю, меня чертово докси цапнуло за ногу! Читаю, читаю, уймись!  
  
На четвертый день, после очередного «Родольфус, вы когда-нибудь книгу в руках держали?!», они договорились, что читать будет она, а он — только переворачивать страницы. Дело, вроде, пошло на лад, хотя сидеть и смотреть, как она водит тонким пальцем по строчкам, было нестерпимо скучно. Он сначала пытался расспрашивать Эмелин о том, о сём, но она недовольно отмахивалась, фыркала. В общем, вела себя хуже пьяницы, у которого пытаются забрать вожделенную бутылку. Это же надо так по книгам соскучиться!  
  
***  
  
«Родольфус, вы когда-нибудь книгу в руках держали?!»  
  
Держал, конечно... в школе их чертову уйму передержал, а потом... не до того было.  
И еще недавно, во время последней битвы, держал. Когда в библиотеке дрались. С защитниками Хогвартса, мать их... Он тогда первой попавшейся книженцией съездил между глаз тому громиле, как его — Хагрид, что ли? Ну, что раньше лесником служил... Потом там вспыхнуло все, и какая-то дура лохматая с воплем «Это же книги!» бросилась тушить. А идиот Басти ломанулся ей помогать. Допомогался, придурок!  
  
– Родольфус, что с вами? Вы плачете?  
– Пыльно тут, глаза слезятся... Переворачивать?  
– Да, будьте любезны.


	5. Магические твари и просто чудовища

– Благодарю вас, Родольфус! Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, – Эмелин выскользнула из-за стола.  
  
Он тоже отодвинул стул, смачно, до хруста в суставах, потянулся. Скоро за этим дурацким занятием совсем заржавеет, как старое мельничное колесо. Вроде ничего не делает — сидит, стараясь не коснуться приткнувшегося рядом боггарта, страницы переворачивает. А к вечеру чувствует себя, как после отработки в теплицах — спину ломит, шея не гнется. Эх, полетать бы... Тем более, на улице сейчас тепло даже по-вечерам. Размечтался... без палочки ему даже заклинания невидимости не наложить, а в Азкабан пока не хочется. Не то чтобы ему нравилась такая жизнь, но кто же будет Эмелин помогать? Она тут без него с тоски помрет, жалко. Привык.  
  
– Я вчера на башне был, на восточной. Там сейчас красиво. – Не все же с ней про чары и заклинания разговаривать? – Слушай, а ты совсем никогда из библиотеки не выходишь?  
– Родольфус, вы действительно настолько глупы?! – Черт, опять обиделась! И что он такого сказал? – Боггарт не может самостоятельно покинуть место обитания! Как у вас в школе боггартов переносили, потрудитесь вспомнить! Если вас, конечно, хоть чему-нибудь учили!  
– Мерлин... Эмелин, я... Ну, прости!  
  
Ящик он выбирал тщательно — чтобы был достаточно вместительным и при этом не застрял в узком лестничном пролете. И чтобы его можно было в руках тащить, без магии... Мордредовы уши, да если бы этой заразе каждый раз икалось, когда он про нее вспоминает, то времени бы не осталось зелья варить! Хорошо, что больше не заявлялась — прибил бы к чертям, и память об отце, когда-то души в ней не чаявшем, не остановила бы.  
  
– Собирайся, пойдем на прогулку! – позвал он на следующий день. Эмелин покачала головой, но в сундук залезла, свернулась на дне, смешно поджав босые ступни.  
  
На башне он откинул крышку, приглашая Эмелин присоединиться. Стоял, облокотившись о парапет, жадно вдыхая весенний воздух. Она уселась рядом, свесила ноги. Хотел предупредить, чтоб осторожней, не свалилась, но потом спохватился.  
– Почти все изменилось... – прошептала она. – Дома за рекой больше стали, а лес, вроде, поменьше... Ой, а почему дорога такая черная? Пожар был?  
– Это асфальт. Он как камень, только ровный.  
– Камень, надо же... – покачала она головой. – Подков, наверное, не напасешься?  
– Там на лошадях не ездят, – пояснил Родольфус. Будто в подтверждение его слов, по дороге промчался магловский автомобиль. С башни он казался совсем крохотным, не больше жука.  
  
Попробовал представить, как все это выглядело четыреста лет назад. Огромный лес, темнеющие вдали магловские домишки... Уходящая вдаль дорога, не асфальтированная, а, скорей, просека в лесу. Два всадника и машущая им с башни девушка. Он взглянул на притихшую Эмелин: по щекам у нее катились крупные слезы.  
– Пойдем отсюда?  
Она молча спустилась с парапета и улеглась в сундук.  
  
***  
  
– Слушай, Эмелин, а почему ты меня в первый раз «Руди» назвала? А с тех пор — только Родольфусом?  
– Руди... – она помолчала. – Так звали моего сына. Ему было шесть, когда я умерла. И когда ты вошел тогда... А я не превратилась ни во что... Знаешь, мне показалось...  
– Что я — это он? – Она кивнула. – А разве ты никогда не видела его? Ну, понимаешь — после...  
– Может, и видела. Когда я превращаюсь, я не вижу... вернее, не воспринимаю облик людей. Только их страх. Так что, даже если он и заходил ко мне, мы друг друга не узнали.  
Голос Эмелин дрогнул, и Родольфусу нестерпимо захотелось ее обнять. И обнял бы, если бы не знал, что она этого даже не почувствует. Зато почувствует он — тысячи впивающихся в тело ледяных иголок, и ноет пострадавшее место потом чуть ли не сутки.  
– Поэтому ты меня больше так не называешь? Чтобы не вспоминать?  
– А тебе бы этого хотелось? – Ему показалось, или в ее голосе действительно промелькнули просящие нотки? Родольфус кивнул, и Эмелин так счастливо улыбнулась, что он понял — не ошибся.  
– А я тебя тогда – Эме. Согласна, прабабушка?  
– Согласна... – прошептала она.  
  
***  
  
Родольфусов на фамильном древе было всего пятеро, не считая его самого. И сына Эмелин он отыскал быстро.  
  
_«Родольфус Лестрейндж, 1581-1709, закончил Хогвартс, факультет Слизерин в 1600–ом... Годам к сорока переругался со всеми соседями, в 1636-ом указом Совета магов приговорен к домашнему аресту за применение магии к маглам.  
В 1679-м натравил дракона на магловскую деревню, сто двадцать с лишним обгорелых трупов...»_  
  
Мда, силен был предок... Неужели в те времена за такие развлечения не отправляли в Азкабан?  
  
Выяснилось, что все же отправляли, еще как. Только неделю спустя после случая с драконом случилась одна из заварушек, которых в те времена было немеряно, и которые в итоге и привели к принятию «Статута о Секретности». И всем стало не до его свихнувшегося пра-пра-родственника.  
  
Эмелин он решил ни о чем не рассказывать, чтобы не расстраивать. И портрет Родольфуса – здоровенного мужика с косматой черной бородой и теряющимся в ней шрамом поперек левого глаза — снял со стены в галерее и отволок на чердак. На всякий случай. По дороге узнал много интересного об анатомии Мерлина и сексуальных перверсиях своих родителей. Было невозможно себе представить, что хрупкая Эмелин была способна произвести на свет это чудовище.  
  
***  
  
– Руди, ты не занят? – склонившаяся над книгой Эмелин повернулась к нему.  
– Переворачивать? – откликнулся Родольфус.  
  
В последнее время он, чтобы не сидеть без дела, тоже пристрастился к чтению. Облазил библиотеку до самых верхних полок, стараясь найти все, что известно о боггартах. Известно было немного.  
  
_«Никто не знает, как он выглядит на самом деле, потому что боггарт меняет свою форму в зависимости от того, кто перед ним...» – это Николас Аранесский, одно из первых упоминаний о боггартах в магических источниках._  
  
Выходит, он — единственный человек, который знает подлинный облик боггарта... Мелкая худющая девица, занудная, как два Биннса. Лохматая и с выразительными карими глазами. Эмелин... Эме.  
  
_«Боггарт отличается от прочих привидений тем, что умеет превращаться в тварь, существо или вещь, которого человек страшится более всего», – Иосиф Монтанино, «Твари темные, страшные и ужасные», 1475 год._  
  
Или оставаться таким, какой есть на самом деле. Если тому, кто перед ним, бояться уже нечего.  
  
_«Они обычно обитают в закоулках дома, под кроватью, в ящике под умывальником, в шкафах, иногда даже в футляре от напольных часов, так как любят темноту», – Доротея Стоддард, «Специальное издание для домохозяек», 1937._  
  
Тьфу!  
Вообще-то она любит солнце, ветер и вид с восточной башни. Но говорит, что жить в темном углу спокойней — меньше шансов нарваться на кого-нибудь. Потому что превращаться – очень неприятно, а если заклинанием попадут — так еще и больно.  
  
_«Лучшее оружие против боггарта — это смех», – это уже из учебника по ЗОТИ, сам по такому занимался._  
  
Чушь, все чушь... «Против боггарта». А «за»? Что делать, если хочешь помочь? Если не желаешь, чтобы она когда-нибудь еще превращалась во всякую дрянь?  
  
***  
  
– Руди? – Он поспешно перевернул страницу. – Да нет же! Верни обратно, я хочу записать кое-что.  
  
С того дня у него появилась новая обязанность — выписывать для Эмелин заинтересовавшие ее сведения. Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что многие из встречающихся в книгах заклинаний можно улучшить, а то и вовсе придумать новые.  
  
Изучение боггартов пришлось отложить — теперь Родольфус писал под диктовку, выслушивая замечания по поводу корявого почерка и умения сделать три ошибки в коротком слове. Иногда он срывался, и они с Эме подолгу орали друг на друга. Выяснение, кто из них — невыносимая зануда, а кто — ужасный невежда, заканчивалось всегда одинаково: Родольфус хлопал дверью, обещая в жизни не появляться в библиотеке. И возвращался туда уже на следующее утро, наскоро запихнув в себя завтрак.  
  
До обеда они работали, потом он приводил в порядок дом. Без магии это оказалось даже забавным, а главное — помогало держать себя в форме. А если уж совсем не справлялся, выручала Тэнни — то, на что у него порой уходило полдня, у нее получалось одним щелчком пальцев.  
  
Вечерами Родольфус без сил падал в кровать, равнодушно думая, что скоро разучится даже дрочить. Красный луч перестал ему сниться во вторую зиму пребывания в замке. Белла иногда снилась. Обычно она подолгу смотрела сквозь него, потом поворачивалась и уходила. И с каждым разом ему все меньше хотелось ее удержать.


	6. Рождество

– Что у тебя тут?.. Мерлин, это же надо так писать! – бурчала Эмелин.

Родольфус стоял у окна, упершись ладонями в подоконник, на она котором так любила сидеть.  
Отдыхал, ожидая, пока чернила на пергаменте высохнут — они только что закончили записывать формулу нового заклинания, делающего вещи водонепроницаемыми. Что-то подобное он изучал еще в Хогвартсе, но, видимо, Эмелин оно раньше не встречалось. И она придумала его сама, как и несколько других. К сожалению, почти все из них уже существовали ранее. Но даже новые они не могли ни проверить, ни поделиться ими с кем-нибудь. Великое открытие от преступника и боггарта? Смешно...

А еще он смотрел на сугробы и раздумывал, не встретить ли приближающееся Рождество — седьмое по счету, которое он проводил в замке — по всем правилам.  
– Может, елку нарядим? – спросил.  
– Зачем?  
– Так ведь Рождество.  
– А причем здесь дерево?.. А-а, у вас такой обычай!  
Сама догадалась, умница. Родольфус настолько привык к «ручному боггарту», как он порой называл Эме, что часто забывал, какая уйма лет их разделяет. Что она родилась еще до принятия Статута о Секретности. Что ей так же трудно представить себе... ну, скажем, автобус, как ему то, что когда-то маги не скрывались от маглов, а в небе можно было скорей увидеть парящего гиппогрифа, нежели самолет. И елку тогда не наряжали.

– Мерлин, а это что? Пе...ри...  
– Перенаправляющее. И кто из нас читать не умеет?  
– «Перенаправляющее» пишется через «е».

С каждым разом он все спокойней реагировал на занудную педантичность Эмелин. Она ему как-то сказала — после очередного извинения — что все Грейнджеры таковы. Грейнджер... Как та грязнокровка, героиня войны. Видел года полтора назад фото в «Пророке». Действительно — вылитая Эме, только у той, у героини, зубы не торчат, и выглядит постарше. А еще в газете по случаю пятилетнего юбилея победы напечатали фотографии всех погибших. Понятно, со стороны победителей. Ни Басти, ни Беллы там не было. Зато был белобрысый недомерок, попавший под его «Аваду». Колин Криви, шестнадцати лет отроду. Что он там забыл, мать его?

– «Densaugeo», а не «densendio».  
Еще год назад рявкнул бы в ответ что-нибудь этакое, чтобы сразу заткнулась. А еще раньше — и запустил чем, в подтверждение своих слов. Сейчас только спокойно отозвался:  
– Не нравится — исправь.  
А современный английский она освоила неплохо. Особенно ругательства — заслушаешься. Усмехнулся, услышав что-то вроде «...дредовы уши». И тут же обернулся, как ужаленный, от испуганного:  
– Руди!

Эмелин сидела, полуобернувшись... Лицо даже бледней обычного, глаза — больше, чем у Тэнни. В руке она держала оставленное им на столе перо.

– Ни хрена себе...  
– Я... Очень на тебя рассердилась. Подумала: «Вот и исправлю». Потянулась, чтобы взять перо и... взяла.  
– А ну-ка... Положи его.  
Эме испуганно затрясла головой, вцепилась в перо, как дракониха в яйцо, не обращая внимания на капающие на мантию чернила.  
– Ну же, не бойся.  
Она опустила перо на стол, но пальцы убрать не решалась долго.

– Теперь возьми.  
Осторожно потянулась — пальцы чуть подрагивают, – дотронулась, подняла.  
– Руди! Получилось! У меня получилось!  
– Сильно...

Она вскочила, подбежала к нему, взяла за руку. Родольфус, не сдержавшись, выругался — все то же ощущение пронзительного холода.  
– Странно... Тебя я не чувствую, – расстроилась она. – Вот перо — оно легкое, гладкое и пушистое у кончика. – Она провела пальцами по пергаменту, перелистала книгу, закрыла, потом снова открыла. – Страницы шершавые, чуть теплые. А твоя рука — все равно, что воздух, совсем не чувствую.  
– Ну... ничего, – неловко успокоил ее Родольфус. – Слушай, а что ты еще можешь?

Оказалось, что Эмелин может управляться с любыми неодушевленными предметами. Она переставила книги, убрала с подоконников вазоны с давно засохшими цветами, заточила и аккуратно расставила в чернильном приборе перья. Нож для заточки оставил на ее пальце довольно глубокий порез, но крови не было, да и сама царапина затянулась почти сразу.  
Потом она попросила расческу и долго распутывала потерявшие всякий вид за четыре столетия волосы. А когда закончила...  
– Вот это да! А ты красивая!  
Эме смущенно улыбнулась.  
– Руди, послушай... А я могу переодеться?

Родольфус почти дошел до комнаты Беллы, когда вспомнил, что покойная супруга была куда выше ростом. Да Эме просто утонет в ее мантиях. Где же взять для нее вещи?

***

В комнате матери он не бывал с детства. Даже тогда, когда в пьяном угаре разносил замок вдребезги и пополам, сюда не сунулся. Вон, даже шторы на месте. Открыл резную дверь в гардеробную, вдохнул запах лаванды. Мама...  
Вспомнился вдруг его тезка, чей портрет давно пылился на чердаке. Интересно, если бы Эмелин сама воспитывала сына, может, он и не вырос бы такой свиньей? Да, кто бы говорил. Похоже, им обоим в этом не повезло.

Видимо, стесняться во времена юности Эмелин было не принято. Скинув мантию и оставшись в полупрозрачной рубашке, она вертелась перед огромным, от пола до потолка, зеркалом. Вытаскивала из кучи мантий то одну, то другую, прикладывала к себе, восхищенно ахала. Мяла в пальцах материю, разглядывала и пробовала на зуб яркие пуговицы. Девчонка...  
Белла вот никогда так платья не выбирала, хватала из шкафа первое попавшееся. Впрочем, она и в азкабанской робе королевой выглядела.  
Мысль о Белле мелькнула и пропала, не оставив обычной когда-то тоски и отчаянья. Была у него жена, а теперь остался портрет в галерее, на котором она ни разу не появилась. А ведь чуть ли не семь лет прошло. Снять, что ли, и отнести на чердак, чтобы Родольфусу не скучно было?

– Руди, тебе нравится? – обернулась, уставилась вопросительно. А волосы опять перепутались. Подарить ей, что ли, расческу на Рождество? Или лучше заколку.  
– Очень.

Вот, снова стянула мантию, чудовище фамильное. И с чего он когда-то решил, что она тощая? Стройная, поджарая — как породистая лошадь. Ноги длинные, спина прямая, а там, где уже не спина, ямочки — так и тянет губами коснуться. Груди, правда, почти нет, зато розовые соски то и дело мелькают в слишком глубоком вырезе рубашки.

Интересно, сколько ей лет? Если ее сыну было шесть, должно быть примерно двадцать пять. А выглядит не старше пятнадцати.  
Попытался представить Эмелин беременной — и не смог. Зато она отлично представлялась раскинувшейся на кровати — волосы по всей подушке, глаза прикрыла, соски твердеют под его пальцами. Когда-то они с Беллой смеялись, заметив, что ее грудь как раз в его ладонь умещается. Для груди Эмелин и половины ладони хватит.

«Черт, до чего дошёл — уже на боггарта стоит!» – Родольфус подтянул колени к груди, проклиная привычку ходить по дому в брюках и рубашке, без мантии.  
– Руди, что-то не так?  
– Все хорошо. – «Мать твою».  
– А в какой мантии мне лучше?  
– М-м-м... Не знаю. – «Лучше без нее».  
– А...  
– Слушай, Эме, а сколько тебе лет? – перебил он. Надо же как-то отвлечься.  
Она задумалась, что-то подсчитывая в уме.  
– Четыреста тридцать девять, – выдала, наконец. – Весной будет.  
Родольфус поперхнулся.  
– А вообще — восемнадцать.  
– А-а... Но...  
– Руди — мой приемный сын. Ты ведь об этом хотел спросить?  
Родольфус кивнул. Почему-то стало легче на душе оттого, что Эмелин не имеет отношения к этому типу.

***

_Провести языком по выступающим ключицам, задержаться во впадинке между ними... Чуть сжать пальцами розовый сосок и почувствовать, как ее пульс под его губами учащается... Спуститься ниже... Эмелин стонет и выгибается, шепчет что-то умоляющее, бессвязное... И впивается ногтями в его плечи за мгновенье до того, как..._  
... как он, в последний раз проведя рукой по влажному члену, откидывается на подушку.

Вытереть руку о покрывало, повернуться на живот, заснуть.

***

На следующий день они наряжали елку. Эмелин улыбалась, трогала колючие веточки. Потом доставала из найденного на чердаке старого сундука светящиеся шары, передавала ему.  
Вечером сидели за столом, и она смотрела на него сквозь бокал с шампанским.  
– С Рождеством, Эме!  
– С Рождеством!  



	7. Непростительные заклинания и поступки

– С Рождеством, Родольфус. – Взгляд серых глаз не потеплел ни на кнат. И сама все такая же. Наверное, после определенного возраста люди уже не меняются.  
– И тебя с ним же, Сара. Чем обязан?  
Она молчала, разглядывая чисто прибранную гостиную, наряженную елку, накрытый на двоих стол. Один бокал пуст, в другом – уже выветрившееся шампанское. Эмелин ведь не нужно пить или есть, так — налили вчера для видимости.  
  
– Семнадцатого ноября умер Фрэнк Лонгботтом.  
  
«М-мать!»  
Он не бегал от прошлого, но оно само отступало, растворялось в том, что теперь составляло его жизнь. В белых мазках краски, которой он, стоя на ступеньках шаткой лесенки, покрывал обгоревшие стены замка. В стекающих с кончика пера чернилах. В глазах Эмелин, густо-коричневых, как вода в реке осенью, когда все листья облетели и земля ждет первых морозов. Пряталось среди свитков пергамента с заклинаниями, которые они придумывали.  
  
Порой казалось, что не было ничего — ни метки Лорда, ни азкабанского кошмара, ни последних перед окончательным исчезновением повелителя безумных лет. Не было искаженного лица Беллы, двух корчащихся тел на полу и блюющего в соседней комнате Барти. И его самого, посылающего в этих – воющих и упрямо твердящих, что они ничего не знают – одно пыточное проклятие за другим, тоже не было.  
  
Черта с два... Все было. Ледяные стены Азкабана. Дементоры, снующие мимо укрепленной заклинаниями решетки. Высасывающие из памяти и солнечные дни, и руку отца, помогающую пятилетнему Руди удержаться на метле, и тень от длинных ресниц на раскрасневшихся щеках Беллы. Зато – природа не терпит пустоты – наполняющие ее воспоминаниями о тех, для кого собственное тело стало тюрьмой.  
Только его отсидка в камере закончилась десять лет назад, а Лонгботтом освободился только недавно.  
  
– А знаешь... Я рад за него.  
– Так и передам его жене, – усмехнулась Сара. И продолжила: – Она пришла в себя, тогда же. Вспомнила одного человека из прошлого, а уж там...  
– И кого же она вспомнила?  
– Как ни странно, меня... Мы познакомились при весьма невеселых для нее обстоятельствах. В этом самом замке, в семьдесят первом*.  
  
Он слушал историю о том, как Сара решила составить компанию старухе Лонгботтом, которая после смерти сына была слегка не в себе. И как не произносившая четверть века ни слова Алиса вдруг спросила: «А у вас не было из-за меня неприятностей?»  
  
– Недели три она мне надоедала, а потом вернулась в аврорат. Следователем, как раньше, – закончила Сара. – А теперь главное: почему я тебе это рассказываю. Аликс знает, что я могу аппарировать в замок. И подозревает, что ты здесь.  
– Вот оно как... – Родольфус прошелся по комнате. Чертово прошлое, вынырнувшее, схватившее за... ладно, пусть будет — за ноги. И черт бы с ним, за ошибки надо платить. Если бы не Эмелин... – И что теперь?  
– Она хочет с тобой поговорить. Очень хочет, – подчеркнула Сара. – Настолько, что сегодня утром орала на меня полчаса. Обещала «Круциатусом» запустить. Для придания веса своим словам.  
– Даже так...  
– Уверена, насчет последнего Аликс все же погорячилась. Но если что — причины тебя выгораживать у меня нет. И если она не отвяжется...  
Он кивнул:  
– Спасибо, что предупредила.  
Сара еще раз оглядела следы их вчерашнего пиршества и осторожно спросила:  
– А так... вообще... У тебя все нормально?  
– Конечно, – пожал плечами он. – Все в порядке.  
  
Он седьмой год живет в замке в компании боггарта. Привык обходиться без магии не хуже любого магла. Днями записывает придуманные фамильным пугалом давно известные заклинания, а по ночам на нее дрочит. Да, у него все в порядке. Он счастлив.  
  
– Слушай, Сара, – спросил он напоследок. – А ты не знаешь, какие есть журналы по чарам? Вроде твоего «Вестника Зельеварения», только про заклинания?  
– А тебе зачем?  
– Нужно... Очень.  
– Хорошо. Я узнаю, если найду — выпишу на свое имя. Тэнни будет приносить. Что-то еще?  
– Ты не могла бы присмотреть заколку покрасивее? Что-нибудь, знаешь, чтобы девушке понравилось. И лучше синюю, – добавил он, вспомнив, на каком факультете училась Эмелин.  
  
Сара подозрительно взглянула на него. Открыла рот, видимо собираясь уточнить, действительно ли у него все в порядке и не пора ли переселяться в Мунго, благо место освободилось. Но не стала, и на том спасибо.  
  
***  
  
Теперь Эмелин его присутствие было не нужно, но в библиотеку он все же пришел. Привык за столько лет. Хотел почитать, но не смог — не давали покоя потревоженные картинки из прошлого. Белла... Басти... Вырывающиеся из палочек красные лучи — да, у «Круциатуса» тоже красный цвет, от ошеломляющего сразу не отличишь. Только по ощущениям.  
  
– Руди, что случилось?  
И как же ты догадалась, моя умница? Проще всего было сказать, что все в порядке. Но, неожиданно для себя, он вдруг начал рассказывать. Про Лонгботтомов, про тот чертов день. Если она его не поймет, то кто же тогда?  
Закончил, выговорился — только тогда сумел поднять на нее глаза. Эмелин выглядела озадаченной.  
– Значит, ты жалеешь о том, что сделал? – Он кивнул. – Но почему?  
– Ты что, не понимаешь? Мы... Мы же просто хотели добиться от них правды... Сначала. А потом уже не смогли остановиться! Не смогли, или не захотели — теперь не важно уже…  
– Я понимаю, приходилось слышать о таком. Но ведь ты был воином! А они — враги! А если бы они застали вас безоружными — думаешь, что-то было бы по-другому? Думаешь, они бы не стали?..  
  
А что он об этом думал? Нет, Лонгботтомы бы точно не стали... вот что самое паршивое... Не запустили бы «Круциатусом» в валяющегося перед ними человека, пусть он двадцать раз им враг. Даже несмотря на то, что чокнутый Крауч, папаша Барти, дал им добро. А остальные?  
  
– Ну, что ты молчишь? – Эмелин протянула к нему руку, и он поспешно отодвинулся. Она поморщилась, но ничего не сказала.  
– Эти бы не стали применять непростительные... Даже к врагу.  
– Ну и глупо, – мотнула головой Эмелин. – Слушай, Руди, а что такое «непростительные»?  
– Ты что, о них даже не слышала? – удивился Родольфус. – «Империо», «Авада Кедавра»... «Круциатус»... Послушай, – кажется, он начинал понимать. – В твое время они еще не были запрещенными!  
Эмелин кивнула:  
– У нас они назывались «сложнейшими».  
Родольфус усмехнулся:  
– Скажи еще, что вы их в школе учили.  
– Конечно, учили, – даже не улыбнулась Эмелин. – А как же иначе защищаться? «Риктусемпру» наслать?  
  
Становилось все интересней...  
Хотя, если вспомнить, в какое время она жила... Мало того, что маглы беспрерывно воевали друг с другом, так еще на любой из сторон можно было встретить волшебника. И уж меньше всего тогда задумывались над тем, какой ущерб может причинить заклинание, позволяющее выжить при столкновении с вооруженной толпой.  
Так что, какими бы разрушительными не были непростительные... Ему ли не знать, как тот же «Круциатус» подчиняет себе, лишает воли, превращая чужую боль в твое ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие... Сначала кажется, что можешь остановиться в любой момент, потом – что просто не хочешь, а потом понимаешь, что уже не ты управляешь заклинанием, а оно — тобой.  
  
– И на ком же вы их отрабатывали?  
Похоже, он опять что-то не то ляпнул. Руками всплеснула, глаза закатила...  
– Руди, только не говори, что ты и в школе не учился? Тренировались, как обычно — становились парами, и...  
– Что, и «Аваду»?!  
Она отвернулась, прошлась по комнате.  
– А как же... тянули жребий.  
– Ну ни хрена себе, – пробормотал он. – А как же... А что вы...  
Эме расхохоталась:  
– Мерлин, поверил! Я же пошутила, – и сразу стала серьезной: – про «Аваду». Остальное – правда. Хотя ее тоже отрабатывали, не друг на друге, конечно. На тварях всяких в лесу.  
  
Что-то ему стало не по себе от ее чувства юмора. Нет, они когда-то тоже тренировались друг на друге, но ведь не на уроках! Представил себе мир, в котором даже такие как Эме не видели ничего странного в том, чтобы владеть всеми тремя «непростительными»... Поганый какой-то он выходил, мир этот.  
– В каком лесу? – спросил, чтобы не молчать. – В Запретном, что ли?  
Ну вот, опя-ать! Уставилась, глаза, как галеоны:  
– Вас что, даже в лес не пускали?  
  
И как с ней разговаривать?  
  
***  
  
Авроров он ждал еще недели две, а потом перестал. А вскоре Тэнни притащила журнал «Актуальные проблемы чар» и две коробочки. В одной, поменьше, была синяя заколка-бабочка. В другой, похожей на пенал для карандашей, оказалась его палочка. И записка: «С прошедшим Рождеством! С. Б.»  
  
___  
* «Чужая война», гл. 9


	8. Превращения и чудеса

Родольфус взял со стола пергамент. Просмотрел, покачал головой:  
– Не сработает! Предложение построено неправильно.  
– Сработает, потому что в мое время писали именно так, – вскинула глаза Эмелин. И ехидно добавила: – Если, конечно, ты сумеешь четко произнести!

***

Несмотря на то, что Эме давно могла обходиться без его помощи, Родольфус так и не сумел преодолеть сложившуюся за столько лет привычку проводить утро в библиотеке. Просматривал ее записи, а иногда даже находил ошибки. До сих пор не забыл, как Эмелин в первый раз сказала ему: «Ну... ладно. Положим, здесь ты прав». Он тогда обрадовался больше, чем на седьмом курсе, когда – единственный раз в жизни – поймал снитч. На одной из тренировок выхватил прямо из-под носа младшего Блэка, тот от злости чуть метлу не сломал. А Родольфус потом даже в подпитии не признался, что снитч сам влетел в его ладонь.

Такое же чувство головокружительной радости он ощутил, когда через полтора месяца работы нашел, в чем проблема в ритуале бессмертия, который Эмелин специально для него переписала. По памяти, поскольку проявить из зачарованного пергамента оригинал смог бы только ее потомок, а ими незадачливая исследовательница обзавестись не успела. Из-за (подумать только!) нелепейшей ошибки в расчетах.

– Руди! Это же невероятно! – воскликнула она тогда, а он и не пытался скрыть торжествующую улыбку: «Что, гений из Равенкло, и у тебя бывали неувязочки?» – Подумать только, ошибиться в одной цифре! – она вдруг погрустнела: – Если бы я тогда... Я так мечтала, чтобы люди могли жить вечно...  
– Так ведь и сейчас не поздно.  
Эмелин посмотрела на исправленную формулу и бросила пергамент в камин.  
– Эме, ты что делашь? Асси...  
– Руди, нет!!! Не надо!  
– Почему, черт возьми?!  
– Потому что... Посмотри на меня! Руди, я бессмертна! Я никогда не умру, понимаешь? И... – она запнулась, и ему вдруг стало не по себе от ее отчаянного взгляда, от готовых пролиться слез.  
– Эме...  
– Я бы с удовольствием променяла это чертово бессмертие на... – она снова примолкла, а потом прошептала: – На возможность взять тебя за руку.  
Она все же не заплакала тогда, а он не нашел, что ответить. Но вытаскивать не стал ни новый пергамент, ни последовавший за ним оригинал.

Впрочем, интересоваться ее задумками не перестал, каждое утро проводя в библиотеке.

Потом они обедали, вернее, обедал он, а Эме сидела рядом, крутила в пальцах столовые приборы. Он вспомнил, как она удивилась когда-то, впервые увидев вилку. Теперь, прочитав книгу по этикету, и изрядно помучив его вопросами из серии «Что такое десерт?», Эмелин не опозорилась бы даже на официальном приеме в министерстве.

После обеда шли на восточную башню — если было тепло, если нет — устраивались у камина в гостиной. Теперь она читала ему вслух. Скажи Родольфусу кто-нибудь лет двадцать назад, что он будет с удовольствием слушать «Историю магии» – не поверил бы. Оказалось, что если ее читать не монотонным речитативом Биннса, а звонким голосом Эмелин, да еще сопровождать остроумными комментариями...

***

– Нет, лучше я сама проверю! Можно твою палочку?  
– Конечно!

***

Почему Сара вдруг решила вернуть ему палочку (особенно в свете того, что она, по-видимому, считала его тихо помешанным), он не знал, но был ей благодарен. Главным образом за то, что теперь можно было сразу проверить, правильно ли работают созданные Эме заклинания. Потому что теория теорией, а существует множество факторов, влияющих на действие чар.

К тому же, с помощью магии и ремонт замка пошел веселей. Теперь дом выглядел таким, каким Родольфус помнил его с детства. И можно было представить себе, что не было никакой войны. А, впрочем, какой смысл себя обманывать — все было, иначе бы он тут не торчал. Порой вынужденное затворничество начинало тяготить настолько, что закрадывалась мысль найти на карте мира страну, с которой у магической Англии нет договора о взаимной выдаче преступников, и уехать туда, прихватив с собой Эмелин. Казалось несправедливым, что эта любопытная, искренне радующаяся всему новому девочка проведет всю жизнь в замке, когда за его стенами ее ждет целый мир.  
А его — Азкабан.

Впрочем, в «большой мир» Эме не рвалась – боялась людей, памятуя о том, что долгое время была выражением их страхов. Даже с Тэнни предпочитала не встречаться.

– Ты можешь сказать своему эльфу, чтобы она не подходила ко мне? – попросила она как-то. – Мне не по себе, когда она рядом. Мысли путаются, все будто в тумане – как раньше, перед превращением.  
– Но ты же больше не превращаешься? – удивился Родольфус. – Ты ведь больше не боггарт, так?  
– Не знаю, кто я, – вздохнула Эмелин. – Но я по-прежнему чувствую чужой страх. И портретов в галерее – совсем слабый, ненастоящий – как отражение того, чего они боялись при жизни. И этого эльфа – куда сильнее, липкий, выматывающий. И... – и замолчала, будто не зная, стоит ли продолжать.  
– Да?..  
– ... Твой страх я тоже чувствую. И он даже сильней, чем у эльфа.  
– Значит, рядом со мной тебе тоже плохо?  
– Нет-нет! – она даже из кресла вскочила. – Рядом с тобой мне... хорошо. А страх... Я как будто постепенно привыкаю к нему. Может быть, я и к другим людям тоже смогу привыкнуть?

***

От воспоминаний его отвлек донесшийся снизу хлопок аппарации.  
– Это наверняка Тэнни, журнал принесла. Сегодня новый номер должен был выйти. Пойду взгляну.  
Эме кивнула, не переставая что-то нашептывать себе под нос.

***

– Привет, добрая фея! – Родольфус взял у Сары журнал. – А где Тэнни?  
– У нее выходной, черт бы побрал этих борцов за права эльфов! С самого утра исчезла куда-то, не дозваться. А ты же всегда новостей ждешь. Вот я и принесла.  
Она шарила глазами по комнате, высматривая, что еще изменилось за те месяцы, что они не виделись. Родольфусу было забавно наблюдать, как любопытство борется с вежливостью. Идея пришла неожиданно:  
– Хочешь, познакомлю с Эмелин?

По дороге в библиотеку он не мог отделаться от мысли, что все делает неправильно. Чтобы отвлечься, нес какую-то чушь про новые заклинания и про то, как проводит время. Днем, само собой. Про ночи упоминать не стал. После Рождества Эмелин из библиотеки переселилась в соседнюю спальню, и теперь при каждом скрипе ее кровати... Черт, если бы магловские суеверия, о которых давным-давно болтал один придурок в квиддичной раздевалке – насчет волос на ладонях – были правдой, он бы давно обходился без перчаток в любой мороз.

– Да кто она такая, ты можешь сказать?  
– Увидишь.  
Он толкнул дверь и отступил в сторону, приглашая гостью войти.  
Зашел следом, и...

В кресле сидела белобрысая девица. Бессмысленные голубые глаза, руки расслабленно лежат на подлокотниках, из полуоткрытого рта стекает ниточка слюны. Тело после поцелуя дементора, главный азкабанский ужас. Черт, даже самого замутило. А на Сару и вовсе было страшно смотреть. Побледнела, за сердце схватилась... Прошептала: «Ханна...» Потом коротко выругалась, достала палочку:  
– Ридик...  
– Не надо! – Родольфус перехватил ее руку, вытолкал за дверь.

– Послушай, какого черта?! – Сара растирала пострадавшее запястье. – Что происходит, ты мне можешь объяснить?  
– Не могу, прости, – он проводил ее до камина, и даже коробочку с летучим порохом подал — только бы убралась побыстрей. На прощанье все же поинтересовался, когда ему ждать гостей из аврората.  
– Вряд ли скоро, – усмехнулась Сара. – У Аликс внук родился, Фрэнком назвали. Так что ей сейчас не до тебя... Слушай, Руди, – помолчав, добавила она, – у тебя точно все в порядке?  
– У меня все великолепно. Ты иди, иди... Спасибо за журнал.

***

Эмелин сидела в том самом кресле и рыдала. Он опустился на колени рядом, почти касаясь губами ее пальцев.  
– Эме... ну что ты... не плачь...  
– Я думала... – всхлипывала она. – Я думала, что все изменилось. Что я смогу снова стать человеком, смогу нормально жить, встречаться с другими! Что... А я просто дурацкое привидение, научившееся переставлять предметы! Боггарт! Магическая тварь, чудовище!  
«Ты не чудовище, – хотелось сказать.– Ты...»

– Мне все равно, кто ты. Я люблю тебя.  
Ему показалось, что в библиотеке на мгновенье стало светлее — будто солнечный луч выглянул из–за затянувших все небо туч. На мгновенье окрасил золотом съежившуюся в кресле фигурку и снова спрятался.  
– Я люблю тебя, Эмелин, – повторил он. Протянул руку, отвел от ее лица прядь перепутавшихся волос. Осторожно вытер слезы со щеки. И замер, поняв, что он только что сделал.  
– Руди, твоя рука... – Эме смотрела потрясенно, неверяще. – Она... настоящая. Теплая.  
– Ты тоже настоящая, – он гладил ее лицо, руки, поправлял волосы.

А кожа у нее и правда оказалась удивительно нежная, как шелковая бумага на китайских фонариках, которыми они когда-то украшали дом. Взял на руки — какая же она легкая! Посадил к себе на колени, коснулся поцелуем губ — мягкие. На верхней — небольшой шрам, глазом не видно, только языком и можно почувствовать. Провел рукой по спине, по чуть выступающим позвонкам — Мерлин, ее что, совсем не кормили? Ничего, это поправимо. Коснулся груди — и все мысли из головы вылетели напрочь.

– Руди, да что с тобой?! – он не сразу ее услышал, а когда дошло... Мигом оценил и расширенные от ужаса глаза, и дрожащий голос. И понял, что ее сопротивление, показавшееся ему притворным, вовсе таковым не было. – Что ты делаешь?!  
– Я... Хочу тебя... – даже понимая, что надо отпустить ее и не пугать больше, был не в силах разжать руки. Мерлин, он столько времени с ума по ней сходил, не имея возможности прикоснуться!  
– Не надо... Прошу тебя, отпусти!  
– Но почему?  
– Потому что это мужу нельзя отказывать, а ты мне не муж!

И руки сами опустились. Эме вырвалась, отбежала подальше. Смотрела испуганно, настороженно. Родольфус поднялся и пошел к выходу. Мерлин, это же надо было таким идиотом оказаться? Все испортил.

***

– Руди, – услышал он, сидя в гостиной с чертовым журналом, который так и не отдал ей. Отозвался, стараясь говорить как можно мягче — и так уже сегодня отличился.  
– Послушай... – Эмелин нерешительно топталась у двери. – Руди, я есть хочу.  
Эльфа он позвать не решился — пришлось самому, засунув свои желания и мечты подальше, помогать ей освоиться с телом, внезапно ставшим человеческим. А у человеческого есть определенные потребности. Главное — вовремя абстрагироваться, представив, к примеру, что ты просто отвечаешь урок, а не объясняешь девушке, которую хотел бы отыметь сию секунду, как пользоваться ванной и туалетом.

Наверное, никогда еще время не тянулось так медленно. Чуть дождался, когда она нырнет под одеяло, пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел к себе. В собственной спальне все оказалось по-прежнему. Эмелин была страстной любовницей, а не перепуганной девчонкой. А он — счастливым человеком, а не идиотом, второй раз наступившим на те же грабли, решив, что любовь обязательно должна быть взаимной.  



	9. Важные встречи и памятные места

На следующий день они, как обычно, встретились в библиотеке. Родольфус не мог глаз на нее поднять: почему-то за фантазии о живой Эмелин было неловко. Сидел, прятался за книгой, стараясь не думать о том, насколько она близко. Сбежал при первой же возможности, что-то соврав.  
  
Эмелин тоже замкнулась, обращаясь к нему только в крайнем случае — когда одной совершенно не справиться. Неделю спустя он едва ли не жалел, что она превратилась в человека. И неизвестно еще, превратилась ли. Может, у него и правда крыша съехала, и все случившееся ему просто померещилось? Нет, этого быть не могло — в его фантазиях Эме всегда горячо отзывалась на каждое прикосновение, стонала под ним, была требовательной и страстной. А не вырывалась испуганно и не старалась потом держаться подальше. Не несла всякую чушь про необходимость законного брака. Просто приходила, садилась на кровать, шептала...  
  
– Руди!  
Голос ее был настолько реальным, что он вздрогнул. Матрас чуть прогнулся, когда Эмелин присела рядом.  
– Эме, что ты здесь делаешь? – «Тебе не говорили, что неосторожно приходить ночью в спальню к мужчине, который тебя хочет уже так давно? Если днем у меня еще получается сдерживаться...»  
– Руди, я так больше не могу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня избегал. И если тебе этого хочется...  
– А тебе?  
Она покачала головой.  
– Просто... Если бы тебе нужен был наследник, а так... Я не понимаю, зачем... Я, наверное, многого в вашем мире не понимаю...  
  
Твою же мать... Похоже, дело не в том, что он ей противен.  
– Эме, ты когда-нибудь хотела... ну, скажем, своего мужа? – Она посмотрела удивленно, а он продолжил: – А он тебя спрашивал, готова ты лечь с ним или нет?  
– Можно подумать, ты спрашивал свою жену! – вспыхнула она.  
– Конечно.  
  
Потом был обмен возмущенными репликами, по окончанию которого Родольфусу захотелось дойти до портретной галереи и набить морду одному из своих предков. Или, раз уж это невозможно, объяснить ему, какая он скотина. Только вряд ли тот понял бы суть претензий, потому что наверняка всю жизнь был уверен, что муж и жена должны спать вместе, а не раздумывать, готова она к этому или нет. И плевать, что она каждый раз мысленно повторяла какую-нибудь заковыристую схему трансфигурации, «потому что когда о чем-то думаешь, почти не больно». Она ведь тоже считает это нормальным, и, кажется, не очень верит в то, что его жене было с ним хорошо. Или верит — вон, притихла, задумалась.  
  
Эме довольно долго молчала, а потом так же тихо спросила:  
– Вы очень любили друг друга, правда?  
«А это теперь уже не важно».  
– Эме, иди к себе.  
Она поднялась и тихо выскользнула из комнаты.  
  
Родольфус уткнулся лицом в подушку. Идиот. Безмозглый, похотливый идиот. Проторчал с Эмелин в одном замке столько лет, а ни черта про нее не понял. Болтал с ней, ругался, помогал придумывать заклинания. Иногда ее въедливость и убежденность в собственной гениальности злили до багровых всполохов перед глазами. Иногда приходилось делать скидку на то, что Эме родилась в незапамятные времена. Чего он не делал никогда, так это скидки на возраст. С ней было интересно – не как с ребенком, а как с равной.  
  
Может, поэтому и не приходило в голову, что Эмелин совсем еще девчонка. Пусть и умная, занудная, а порой чересчур самоуверенная. И что желания у нее могут отличаться от его собственных. Чего там хочется девочкам ее возраста? Копаться в книгах, придумывать заклинания? Ну, это наверняка не всем. Слушать дурацкую музыку? Бегать на свидания к ровесникам? Возможно. Но уж точно не ублажать немолодого мужика с темным прошлым.  
И не имеет значения, хватит ли у него терпения на то, чтобы осторожно расположить Эме к себе. С чего он вообще взял, что ее избранником должен быть он? Да она запросто может уйти к какому-нибудь едва окончившему школу мальчишке, и будет права!  
  
Родольфус вдруг представил себе этого… ее ровесника. Наверняка голубоглазого белобрысого нахала вроде молодого Малфоя. Вот Эмелин приводит его в дом, знакомит их друг с другом. И приходится улыбаться в ответ на ослепительную белозубую улыбку, пожимать узкую кисть, стараясь (нет, даже «как бы случайно» нельзя!) не сломать длинные пальцы… Они обедают втроем, ведут непринужденную беседу… Потом Эме и этот мерзавец уединяются у нее в комнате, а он…  
  
Твою мать!  
Лучше сдохнуть.  
Лучше… Да, именно. Хватит бегать от того, что давно должно было случиться.  
Зато Эме будет жить по-человечески. Со временем найдет себе кого-нибудь, над кем не висит пожизненный срок в Азкабане. А если не найдет — не страшно, денег у него в хранилище достаточно, чтобы и она, и ее правнуки жили безбедно. Главное — добраться до сейфа в Гринготсе, а пока он в бегах, это невозможно.  
  
Он едва дождался утра. Спустился в гостиную, вызвал Тэнни и попросил позвать хозяйку. Сара явилась сразу же, прямо в фартуке из драконьей кожи и таких же перчатках до самых локтей. Выглядела она, как и положено злобной ведьме, которую оторвали от любимого дела. Но слушала внимательно, а когда он замолчал, задумалась.  
  
– Руди, если я правильно поняла, у тебя... Недопонимание с твоим боггартом?! И ты хочешь поговорить об этом с Алисой?! Ты уверен, что тебе нужна именно она, а не...  
– Я уверен, что мне нужен доступ к нашему хранилищу в Гринготсе. А пока числюсь то ли покойником, то ли беглым преступником, это невозможно. Поэтому я и собираюсь встретиться с аврором Лонгботтом и... Я собираюсь сдаться. Другой возможности обеспечить Эмелин нормальную жизнь я не вижу.  
–Какой еще Эмелин?! Твоему боггарту, которого ты мне демонстрировал?  
– Она человек!  
– Я могу с ней хотя бы поговорить?  
Родольфус вспомнил прошлую попытку их познакомить и покачал головой. Сара всплеснула руками:  
– Руди! Начни, наконец, соображать! Есть два варианта — либо она боггарт, и тогда о твоих странных фантазиях тебе надо разговаривать не с Аликс, а с ее бывшим врачом. Либо она человек — но тогда она для всех человек! Для всех, понимаешь?!  
  
А ведь верно… Что ж, надо позвать Эме и выяснить, наконец, куда ему пора собираться – в Азкабан или в Мунго. Собственно, для него что совой об пень, что пнем об сову. А вот для нее, если она все еще боггарт…  
– Нет. Никого я звать не буду. Извини, что побеспокоил…  
  
– Руди, она права, – послышалось от двери. Эме подошла, улыбнулась: – Добрый день. Позвольте представиться — Эмелин Лестрейндж.  
– Оч-чень... приятно, – выговорила Сара и протянула руку: – Сара Бишоп.  
Эмелин сперва рассматривала протянутую руку, потом, будто догадавшись, взяла ее в свои. Улыбнулась, вглядевшись в лицо Сары:  
– Да. Вы — Бишоп. У вас глаза — точь в точь как у Саймона, моего брата.  
  
Потом они долго беседовали о родственниках. О заклинаниях, чарах и зельях. Эмелин расспрашивала Сару о том чертовом ритуале... Страшно перепугалась, услышав, что та его применяла, и едва не упала со стула, узнав, к кому именно.  
– Я придумывала его семь лет... Считала это делом своей жизни! Была уверена, что он изменит историю! А вы... Бессмертный козел, с ума сойти! – Эмелин расхохоталась.  
Родольфус смотрел на нее – смеющуюся, сияющую – и думал, что принял правильное решение. Глупое... но правильное. Пусть хоть она будет счастлива.  
  
Вечером они, как когда-то раньше, сидели у камина. Только теперь он мог держать ее за руку. Мог перебирать тонкие пальцы и стараться не думать о том, что это — в последний раз. Мог шутить и рассказывать истории из школьной жизни. О том, что было позже, старался не упоминать. Рассказал только, кто такая Сара.  
– Кажется, вы поладили? – Эме кивнула. – Вот и замечательно. Если что-то понадобится, обращайся к ней.  
  
На следующее утро она проводила его до камина.  
– Руди, ты ведь вернешься?  
Он чуть коснулся губами пушистых волос и соврал:  
– Не знаю.  
  
Всё он знал.  
  
***  
  
В прошлый раз Алиса Лонгботтом была в теплых домашних брюках и такой же блузе. Цветастый фартук держала в руках — видно, только что сняла. Открыла дверь, едва услышав голос младшего Крауча. Непуганые идиоты, расслабились после исчезновения Лорда. Заметила их — и приветливая улыбка исчезла.  
  
Потом он видел ее два раза, и оба — в газете. На следующий после их встречи день — бледную, со спутанными волосами и ничего не выражающим взглядом – в больничной палате. И пару месяцев назад, когда она, вернувшаяся на прежнее место работы, возглавила следственный отдел. Коротко стриженая, подтянутая, она улыбалась журналистам — уже не приветливо и открыто, а так — «как положено».  
  
***  
  
Наяву на нее было даже интереснее посмотреть. Моложавая, держится уверенно. Волосы, на фото выглядевшие просто седыми, оказались красивого платинового оттенка. Хорошая прическа, подогнанная по фигуре форменная мантия. В общем, ходячий вызов судьбе, когда-то постаравшейся стереть ее в порошок. Родольфусу даже стыдно стало за свою морду небритую.  
Встретился с ней глазами и на мгновенье дыхание перехватило – отвык уже от таких, полных ненависти, взглядов.  
  
Положил свою палочку на ковер, поднялся. На секунду ненависть сменилась любопытством... а может, ему только показалось...  
Алиса заговорила — ровно, спокойно, не повышая голоса:  
– Родольфус Лестрейндж! Вы арестованы по обвинению... – на мгновенье запнулась, помолчала. Будто что-то решала для себя. И закончила: – в побеге из Азкабана в январе тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестого года.  
Дальше было что-то про права и обязанности, но он уже не слушал. Щелкнули наручники.  
  
Потом сменивший дементоров тюремщик — рыжий, веснушчатый и такой толстый, что непонятно было, как он в проходах помещается, – их снял и открыл дверь в камеру. Не прежнюю, что была на самом нижнем уровне. Второй этаж, соседи — наверняка разная уголовная мелочь.  
Вспышка запирающего заклинания...  
  
Будь счастлива, Эмелин...


	10. Сказки и принцесса

Сестрица первого из американских Бишопов изучала дом Сары с тем же любопытством, с каким ее брат когда-то осваивал новые земли. В гостиной ее предсказуемо привлекли книжные полки. Эмелин ходила вдоль них, рассматривала... Иногда вытаскивала один из томов, перелистывала и ставила обратно.  
– А эта книга из библиотеки замка! – заявила она, держа в руках старинный трактат о зельях.  
– А... ну... – смутилась Сара. – А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Потому что я ее туда и принесла. Сама не пойму, зачем прихватила из Секции для преподавателей. Никогда зелья не любила. А вот Саймону они нравились.  
Они с Сарой переглянулись и расхохотались.  
  
Эмелин подошла к окну, взглянула на проезжавшие внизу автомобили.  
– Странно все здесь. Не понять, где магловское, где волшебное.  
– Ничего, разберешься. Еще и водить научишься. Ты говорила, что тебе палочка нужна?  
Эме кивнула.  
– Вот после обеда и пойдем, – решила Сара. – Столовая на первом этаже, лестница по коридору направо.  
  
– А почему у нас дома три вилки, а здесь одна? – спросила Эме, не успев даже присесть. – И нож один... И...  
«Твою мать», – мысленно ответила Сара и велела Тэнни сервировать стол так же, как она это делала в замке.  
  
***  
  
До «Дырявого котла» добрались без происшествий, даже от автомобилей Эмелин не шарахалась. Гораздо трудней было перед этим уговорить ее влезть в старые джинсы Сары. Юная миссис Лестрейндж не могла поверить, что женщины такое действительно носят, да еще без мантии. Потом натянула и долго вертелась перед зеркалом, засыпая Сару бесконечными «почему». Та не раз успела пожалеть, что решила показать девчонке магловский Лондон, а не отправилась на Диагон-аллею через камин. Вышли они чуть ли не на час позже, чем планировали.  
  
Ханна встретила их приветливо, но, узнав, кто такая Эме, только головой покачала:  
– Вечно куда-нибудь вляпаешься.  
Сара не стала спорить.  
  
Диагон-аллея, по словам Эмелин, не очень изменилась. А Олливандер ей вообще показался тем же, у кого сотни лет назад она покупала свою первую палочку.  
– Я каждую минуту ждала, что он меня узнает, – рассказывала она позже, когда они сидели в кафе Фортескью. Эме выскребла из вазочки остатки мороженого, облизала ложку, задумалась.  
– Сара, скажи... Это, — она кивнула на пустую вазочку — десерт?  
– Да, а почему ты...  
– Но ведь это не десертная ложка, а чайная! Это неправильно!  
– Эме...  
– Я знаю, я читала!  
– Мерлин... пусть это будет нашей самой большой проблемой, – пробурчала Сара, думая, что понимает, почему Родольфус сбежал от этой милой девушки в Азкабан. – Да, еще... – решила она предупредить. – Не стоит на каждом углу рассказывать, кто ты и откуда взялась. А особенно — называть свою фамилию.  
Она замолчала, ожидая потока вопросов или возражений, но Эмелин долго не отзывалась. Потом попросила:  
– Расскажи мне про эту войну.  
  
Кем-кем, а дурочкой выпускница Равенкло не была. Внимательно выслушала, приняла к сведению. И выводы сделала – правильные:  
– Он не вернется, правда?  
Сара покачала головой.  
– Он это сделал из-за меня?  
– Не «из-за» тебя, а для тебя. Чтобы ты могла нормально жить. Встречаться с людьми. Заниматься исследованиями — тебе же это нравится, правда? Эме, ты единственная наследница замка и всего состояния Лестрейнжей, а оно немаленькое. Ты сможешь делать все, что только захочешь.  
– Я хочу быть рядом с ним, – ответила она. – Мне без него ничего не нужно.  
  
Сара вздохнула: эти интонации были ей хорошо известны. Впрочем, от упрямства Эмелин тут ничего не зависело. Родольфус сам выбрал свою судьбу, а она... Понятно, что девочка привязалась к тому, с кем рядом провела так много времени. Ничего, пройдет пара лет, она будет слишком занята, познавая новый для нее мир. Забудет...  
– Я устала, пойдем отсюда, – прошептала Эме.  
  
Она и правда выглядела утомленной — еще бы, столько новых впечатлений. Сара даже не стала выходить в магловский Лондон, добрались до ее дома через камин в «Дырявом котле». Эме едва держалась на ногах.  
– Я пойду... спасибо тебе, – она зачерпнула летучего пороха, но бросить его не успела — остановилась, прислонившись к стене и явно борясь с тошнотой. Безуспешно...  
– Та-ак... – Сара помогла девушке добраться до дивана. – Ну-ка, приляг... Мерлин, да ты вся горишь! – воскликнула она, чуть коснувшись лба Эмелин.  
  
***  
  
– Не знала, что ты работаешь на дому.  
– Отвяжись, будь добра, – отмахнулась Алиса. – Мне это, – она кивнула на лежавшую на столе папку, – надо до утра дочитать и вернуть раньше, чем хватятся. А то неприятности будут и у меня, и у того идиота, который записывает пароли к сейфу на огрызках пергамента и держит их в незапертом ящике.  
– Незапертом?  
– Ну, пусть будет: «который можно открыть простейшим заклинанием», – улыбнулась она. – Кого сейчас берут в авроры, подумать страшно!  
– И что же понадобилось красть начальнику следственного отдела?  
Алиса вздохнула и чуть слышно пробормотала:  
– А ты угадай...  
Что ж, догадаться было не сложно. И винить ее Сара не могла. На ее месте кто угодно не упустил бы случая вмешаться.  
  
– И... как он? – осторожно поинтересовалась.  
Алиса скривилась:  
– «Он» – замечательно. Сидит. Зато вокруг него все бегают, причем на ушах. Ну, что уставилась? Посадить-то посадили, а предъявить ему нечего!  
– Как нечего?  
– Элементарно, – она помолчала, а потом с жаром заговорила, будто плотину прорвало: – «Дело Лонгботтомов» уничтожено еще в девяносто седьмом, во время «правительства Волдеморта». Нет его, и будто никогда не было. Стычка в министерстве, за которую он был арестован в девяносто шестом... Этому мудаку Эштону, который дело вел, руки бы из жопы повыдергивать! Там ни слова ни о нападении на подростков, ни о применении «непростительных». Только о разбитых пророчествах и хроноворотах. «Неумышленное уничтожение ценных артефактов»! Полтора месяца тюрьмы, если приличного адвоката не найдет. А если найдет... нам еще извиняться придется и выплачивать компенсацию! За, мать его, моральный ущерб! Эх-х, – Алиса махнула рукой и сменила тему: – Лучше расскажи, как твоя новая родственница.  
  
А этот вопрос уже Саре меньше всего хотелось обсуждать, потому что дела у Эмелин обстояли хуже некуда. От первой версии — что девушка просто беременна — пришлось отказаться сразу: Эмелин уверяла, что отлично знает, откуда берутся дети, и что ничего подобного между ними не было. Диагностирующие заклинания тоже не дали результата – ни те, что удалось вспомнить ей, ни те, что применяли целители из Мунго. Сара даже сводила Эме к магловским врачам. Решила, что та просто подхватила инфекцию, с которой ее сформировавшийся в других условиях организм был не в состоянии бороться. Там девчонке сделали кучу анализов — и ничего. А между тем, ей становилось все хуже: сегодня даже не смогла встать с кровати.  
  
– Вот такая ерунда получается, – закончила Сара рассказ и попыталась вернуться к тому, что ее интересовало: – Значит, никто его не может ни в чем обвинить?  
  
– Ну почему же... – Алиса отвернулась и заговорила неживым, бесцветным голосом: – Я могу. Гражданское лицо, пострадавшее от действий «Упивающихся». Седьмого декабря тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года... В шесть часов вечера. Чертового вечера, на который у двух идиотов, сплавивших сына бабушке и вообразивших себя по этому поводу молодоженами, были грандиозные планы... – она задохнулась и схватила одну из стоявших на столе грязных чашек. Сара поспешно плеснула туда воды. Алиса пила торопливо, судорожно сглатывая и кашляя; руки у нее ощутимо дрожали.  
  
– И почему ты этого не сделаешь? – спросила, когда Аликс аккуратно – слишком аккуратно, будто изо всех сил подавляя желание хлопнуть с размаху – поставила опустевшую чашку на стол.  
  
– Потому что, – заговорила она, когда Сара уже решила, что ответа ей не дождаться. – Потому что ты была права. Ну, помнишь, тогда...  
– Когда ты у меня дома чашками швырялась? – усмехнулась Сара, намекая на их первый разговор, после которого она вернула Родольфусу его палочку.  
– Именно. От этой долбаной войны и так каждый получил выше крыши. И добавлять сейчас просто потому, что ты можешь это сделать...  
– Неспортивно?  
– Недостойно. Но твой вариант тоже ничего. Так что, – подытожила она, – через две недели суд, получит за свой побег сколько положено и пусть катится к своей сказочной принцессе. Ну что? Что ты опять на меня смотришь, будто...  
– Аликс, – перебила ее Сара. – Аликс, ты гений! Ну, конечно!  
Она выбежала за дверь и вскоре вернулась, захватив с собой толстую, сильно потрепанную книгу. Магловскую.  
  
– Вот, смотри, – начала она рассказывать. О том, что еще давно, читая сказки маленькой Ханне, которую родители-студенты часто с ней оставляли, обратила внимание на феномен, часто встречающийся в магловских историях, и почти никогда — в сказках волшебников. Когда некто, подвергнутый действию заклятья (ну, ты же знаешь этих маглов, они умудряются в волшебство не верить и, одновременно, бояться его), вновь становился человеком оттого, что его кто-то полюбил.  
– Видишь, – Сара листала страницы. – Вот про кошку, которую крестьянин нашел в лесу, и которая оказалась принцессой... А тут на плечо королевскому сыну опустилась голубка... Две сестры встретили медведя... Погоди, тут еще было про девушку, которая согласилась жить в замке с чудовищем, чтобы спасти отца...  
– Все это, конечно, очень познавательно, – вздохнула Алиса. – Но...  
– Да не перебивай ты! Конечно, все эти сказки разные, но одно общее у них есть – «условие». Герои должны соблюдать определенное условие — не ходить за кошкой в лес, не сжигать оперение голубки... Иначе — беда. Возможно, – закончила она, – в этой «сказке» тоже есть условие. И, кажется, я догадываюсь, какое именно.  
  
Алиса тоже догадалась, покачала головой:  
– До суда его никто не выпустит, даже под залог. Да и после – необязательно.  
– Тогда она умрет. По моим подсчетам – дня через два. Обычно, – пояснила Сара, – в сказках магическими числами считаются три или семь. Три дня уже прошло, семь будет послезавтра.  
  
Ответу Алисы мог позавидовать любой из утренних посетителей «Кабаньей головы», на последние кнаты купивший стакан огневиски, и тут же уронивший его на пол.


	11. Эмелин

Волны, бившие о причал, были не зеленоватыми, как в Салеме, а грязно-серыми. Да и за спиной виднелся не магловский город со шпилем ратуши, упирающимся в почти всегда ясное небо, а самая мрачная тюрьма волшебного мира — Азкабан. Даже несмотря на то, что дементоры после войны туда так и не вернулись, в тени изъеденных морем и временем стен становилось не по себе.  
  
Усатый служащий, похожий на сонного сурка, выдал Родольфусу палочку и долго рассказывал о том, что разрешается освобожденному под залог, и что он обязан делать. Тот вполуха слушал, то и дело всматриваясь в море – не появился ли паром до небольшого острова, с которого можно будет аппарировать.  
  
Алиса поправила сильно растрепавшуюся прическу, вздохнула:  
– Надеюсь, что все пройдет, как надо, а не как всегда. Что я нигде не ошиблась, а он действительно любит эту девицу. Проведет с ней две недели и явится на суд. Иначе...  
– А?.. – откликнулась Сара.  
– Иначе меня не просто уволят, а обратно в Мунго отправят. Никто же не поверит, что я в здравом уме способна устроить Родольфусу Лестрейнджу побег.  
– Что значит «побег»?! – вскинулась Сара. – Ты же предъявила документы об освобождении? Министром подписанные!  
– Поддельные. Никто бы его не выпустил, я даже не пыталась. Скопировала уже оформленный документ на освобождение одного придурка, что над Уэльсом на гиппогрифе решил полетать, имя исправила... Чары месяц продержатся, а больше и не надо.  
– Но ведь есть же заклинания, выявляющие подделку! Комендант должен был...  
– Е-е-есть... – протянула Алиса, и усмехнулась: – А еще есть «личность Алисы Лонгботтом»... Ну, что опять непонятно? Надо же хоть раз воспользоваться тем, что все со мной носятся, как с перезревшим драконьим огурцом*? Комендант на документ даже не глянул! Автограф попросил... Ну, мне не жалко.  
– Ну, ты даёшь... – выдохнула Сара. Посмотрела на нетерпеливо шагавшего по причалу Родольфуса и снова повернулась к Алисе: – Слушай, Аликс, а зачем это тебе? Зачем ты это все делаешь?  
Алиса надолго задумалась:  
– А низзлы это знают... Хотя... С детства не любила, когда сказки плохо заканчиваются.  
  
___  
* Травянистое растение, внешне похожее на распространенный в средних широтах и известный маглам «бешеный огурец». Основные отличия — размер плодов (6-8 дюймов в длину) и их содержимое, способное вызывать серьезные термические ожоги у волшебников, не соблюдающих технику безопасности. Чаще всего используется для изготовления воспламеняющих зелий.  
  
  
***  
  
Аппарировал Родольфус прямо в замок, взбежал по ступенькам, толкнул дверь в спальню. Эмелин лежала, отвернувшись к стене; тяжелое, хриплое дыхание было слышно даже издали. Присел рядом, пригладил вечно спутанные волосы. Дотронулся до пылающего лба.  
Она тихо застонала. Осунувшееся лицо, потрескавшиеся губы...  
– Эме… Что же с тобой такое?  
Прилег рядом, удивляясь, что не чувствует обычного вожделения — только бесконечную нежность. Так и провел день, отзываясь на каждый стон поцелуем, распутывая и приглаживая волосы, смачивая пересохшие губы. Она не просыпалась, не отзывалась на его слова, но начинала беспокоиться, стоило ему выйти из комнаты.  
Так и заснул — обняв, прижавшись грудью к узкой спине с выступающими лопатками.  
  
– Руди...  
Эмелин полусидела в кровати – встрепанная, точно задиристый воробей, на щеке следы от подушки, ночная рубашка сползла с одного плеча – и смотрела на него. Черт, на него в жизни никто так не смотрел!  
– Ты вернулся? Насовсем?  
Он кивнул, не уточняя, что согласие относится только к первой части вопроса.  
  
– Руди...– Эмелин колебалась, будто не зная, стоит ли продолжать. Но потом все же решилась: – Поцелуй меня!  
Он чуть коснулся губами лба, машинально отметив, что температура за ночь упала. Теперь Эме выглядела такой же, как и раньше — здоровой, красивой... И невозможно желанной.  
– Нет, не так, – покачала головой она. – Как тогда, в библиотеке!  
– Эме, не надо...  
– Почему? – и улыбнулась своей «заячьей» улыбкой, хитро и чуть кокетливо.  
  
А еще неделю назад она была совсем другой. Сейчас же будто что-то решила для себя, очень важное. Но ведь он тоже решил не портить ей жизнь, так?  
– Я – не самый подходящий для тебя человек. Понимаешь... Ты ведь наверняка обратила внимание... Ну, когда гуляла по Лондону...  
–Что я нравлюсь мужчинам? – опять улыбается. А на верхней губе у нее незаметный шрам, который так приятно ласкать языком... – Особенно когда я в этих... Как их там?.. Джинсах?  
– Вроде того, – согласился Родольфус, тоже представляя Эме в этих чертовых магловских штанах и мысленно сворачивая в бараний рог всех, кто на нее пялился. – И когда-нибудь тебе встретится тот, который... – с трудом отвел взгляд от ее голого плеча. – Да ты хоть понимаешь, что я просто не смогу остановиться! Даже если ты передумаешь!  
– Сможешь, – ответила вмиг ставшая серьезной Эмелин. – Тогда получилось, значит, и сейчас сможешь. Только я не передумаю, – придвинулась чуть ближе, сжала плечи ледяными пальцами. А ведь ей все-таки страшно... – Потому что люблю тебя. Тебя, а не «которого»! – в карих глазах утонуть можно, и зрачки огромные, как у кошки в темноте. – Ну же, пожалуйста! Если себе не веришь, мне поверь!  
Прижалась своими губами к его и замерла, то ли не зная, что делать дальше, то ли... Он не стал уточнять — просто ответил на поцелуй.  
  
***  
  
А настоящая, реальная Эмелин все же отличалась от придуманной, приходившей к нему в одинокие ночи. Которая томно закрывала глаза, стоило запустить пальцы в пышные волосы, а не рассматривала его с любопытством. И не цеплялась обеими руками за ночную рубашку, не разрешая ее не то что снять — поднять выше живота. Пришлось ласкать грудь через тонкий батист — пальцами, языком... Дурея от вкуса ее кожи, смешанного со вкусом мокрой от слюны ткани...  
– Зачем тебе эта рубашка? Может, снимешь?  
– Стыдно...  
  
Эмелин из фантазий позволяла ему что угодно, а не спрашивала то и дело:  
– Ой, а зачем?..  
– Но тебе же нравится?  
– Да...  
  
«Та» Эме не хихикала и не отстранялась: «Щекотно!» И сама действовала привычно, уверенно. Черт, а ведь так — кончиками пальцев, вскользь – действительно щекотно!  
– Тебе не нравится? – отдернула руку, уставилась испуганно. Но его полустон-полурычание оценила правильно, продолжив – старательно, будто проверяя новое заклинание. И наверняка не понимая, что от ее неловких движений крышу срывает сильней, чем от самых изощренных ласк.  
  
Тем приятней было, когда она все же прикрыла глаза, дыхание стало сбивчивым. Щеки раскраснелись, и даже уши чуть порозовели... Тогда он, наконец, стянул с нее чертову рубашку... Целовал грудь, живот, проводя языком от аккуратной пупочной ямки до темного треугольника волос. Коснулся губами коленки...  
Эме прерывисто вздохнула и отвела ее чуть в сторону.  
Разрешение?  
Или желание?..  
  
А потом — уже понятное, знакомое. Когда не уловить грани между явью и мечтой. Когда стремление быть осторожным вдруг теряется в своей и ответной страсти, в ставшем таким громким дыхании и торопливом стуке сердца.  
Её?  
Его?  
Общего?..  
В прядях пахнущих цветами волос... В размеренном — и не в такт — тиканье часов.  
А глупая мысль о том, что надо было хоть дверь закрыть — вдруг кто-то захочет их проведать, мелькает и сразу отбрасывается, потому что...  
К черту всех.  
И всё.  
  
Тихое «а-х-х»… И тогда его тоже накрыло, и это — яркое, нереальное — было совсем не похоже на ставший уже привычным трах с собственным кулаком.  
  
Эмелин тяжело дышала, приходя в себя, а он смотрел на нее, смотрел, не отрываясь. На рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы и тонкую, как у птенца, шею. На припухшие от поцелуев губы, на маленькую грудь с розовыми сосками. Его Эмелин... Только его... По крайней мере, до того, как откроет глаза, и...  
  
  
_– Здорово было, Руди, правда... – Белла усмехается, набрасывает на голое тело мантию. Его мантию. На секунду замирает, уткнувшись носом в воротник... А потом все же уходит... И ведь не вернется больше, но чувства потери нет, только облегчение..._  
  
  
Эмелин взглянула из-под ресниц, улыбнулась.  
– Руди, это... невероятно... А оно всегда так будет?  
– Конечно, – заверил он ее. – Всегда.  
  
***  
  
А потом было десять дней и десять ночей, за которые они узнали друг о друге и о себе больше, чем за предыдущие годы.  
В первую же ночь Родольфус понял, что не привык делить с кем-то постель. С Беллой у них были разные спальни – обоим мешало заснуть чужое присутствие.  
До рассвета таращился в потолок, лежа на самом краю и не решаясь подвинуть сопящую рядом Эмелин. Потом весь день клевал носом, смотрел в книгу, не замечая написанного, и отвечал невпопад. А вечером отключился, стоило Эмелин счастливо выдохнуть и улечься, пристроив ему голову на плечо и снова раскинувшись во всю ширину огромной кровати.  
То ли к четвертой, то ли к пятой ночи он все же привык засыпать, лежа на спине, обняв Эме и даже не пытаясь понять, как тонкая, как щепка, девушка чуть больше пяти футов ростом ухитряется занимать столько места.  
Научился просыпаться раньше и смотреть, как она открывает глаза, улыбается... И брать ее — полусонную, такую горячую, нежную и податливую.  
  
Потом, одевшись и позавтракав, они до хрипоты спорили из-за неправильно написанного знака или символа в новом заклинании. Тут уж она не уступала, но это как раз было привычным. А вот то, что Эмелин читает «Ведьмополитен», причем с тем же интересом, что и журналы про чары, оказалось сюрпризом.  
Еще у нее было просто невероятное количество шпилек, которые, казалось, умели передвигаться по замку самостоятельно, то и дело обнаруживаясь в самых неожиданных местах. И как он раньше не замечал их?  
– Потому что раньше я распускала волосы только в собственной комнате, а не там, где тебе в очередной раз захочется меня… приласкать, – со смехом ответила Эме, когда Родольфус все же спросил ее об этом.  
  
По утрам она вместо мантии носила его рубашки, доходившие ей почти до колен. Покусывала кончик воротника, когда задумывалась, и складывала веером фантики от шоколадных лягушек. Ее волосы пахли полевыми цветами, названия которых он не знал, а кожа была чуть сладковатой на вкус.  
  
Порой горло сжималось от мысли, что он мог отказаться от всего этого. А опасение сделать что-то не так, не дававшее покоя, пока Эмелин сама его не поцеловала, сейчас казалось смешным. Единственной проблемой в постели было желание Эме перетащить на себя все одеяло, завернувшись в него, как гусеница в кокон. Родольфус чертыхался и наколдовывал другое. Потом ей становилось жарко, она сбрасывала свое на пол, быстро замерзала и подкатывалась к нему под бок. И все повторялось. А по утрам Тэнни недоумевала, откуда на полу полдюжины одеял.  
В остальном же все было на удивление просто.  
– Иногда кажется, что я чувствую то же, что и ты. Мы будто становимся одним человеком, – сказала как-то Эмелин, и он кивнул, удивляясь тому, что тоже порой об этом думал.  
– Может, все дело в магической связи между нами? – спросил тогда, но ответа не дождался: Эме уже заснула. А наутро он и сам забыл. Да и какая разница, в чем причина того, что им хорошо вместе?  
  
***  
  
За день до суда Родольфус проснулся слишком рано — еще только начало светать. Укрыл высунувшуюся из-под одеяла пятку Эмелин, коснулся губами щеки с розовым следом от подушки... Эме недовольно заворчала и укрылась с головой.  
  
Он поднялся на восточную башню. Солнце еще не показалось над деревьями, но уже чувствовалось, что день будет жарким. Вдруг сильно захотелось искупаться. Там, у реки, магическая защита замка уже не действовала, поэтому он не был на берегу ни разу за все эти годы.  
  
Раздеваться не стал, только ботинки сбросил. Что не высохнет под солнцем, досушит заклинанием.  
Вода оказалась обжигающе холодной, так что хватило его ненадолго. Сплавал на ту сторону, вспоминая, как они с Басти соревновались — кто первым дотронется до торчащего из воды замшелого камня. А река с тех пор обмелела — вот он, камень, в траве, футах в десяти от темной полоски песка. Обратно плыл под водой, проверяя: сумеет ли, не ослабел ли за эти годы. Вынырнул, зажмурившись... Потянулся... Успел еще заметить на берегу фигуру в темной мантии.  
  
А красный луч снова оказался быстрее.


	12. Следователь Лонгботтом

Сара всегда считала утро самым неприятным временем суток. По крайней мере, до того как Тэнни приносила первую чашку кофе. И пусть у нее никогда не получалось сварить его правильно, но глаза открывались, а в голове появлялись мысли, отличные от «ненавижу всё и всех». Впрочем, были вещи, способные сделать предкофейные минуты еще хуже. Например, торчащая из камина голова кого-нибудь из Лонгботтомов. Особенно, если это голова злющей, как тысяча докси, Алисы.  
– Лестрейндж пропал! – рявкнула она вместо приветствия, влетая в комнату.

***

– Репаро! – И разбросанные по всему полу осколки собрались в белую чашку с серебряной полоской по ободку. – Аликс, если верить тому пройдохе из антикварного, из этой чашки пила сама Нимуэ*. А ты ее — об стенку!

Из бормотания Алисы ей удалось разобрать только «к матери» и «шутками дурацкими».

Потом аврор Лонгботтом упала в кресло и заговорила уже понятней. Из ее рассказа следовало, что на обычную утреннюю проверку в аврорат Родольфус не явился. Дома его нет, а где есть — не знает ни встреченная ей на пороге замка лохматая девица, ни домовой эльф.

– Это же надо такой дурой оказаться! Ничему меня жизнь не учит! Робардс теперь мне...  
– Аликс, ты можешь не верить, но сбежать он не мог.  
– Стал невидимым?! Привидения его похитили?  
– А если не привидения? Ты не думаешь, что кто-нибудь захочет...  
– Мерлин, да кому он нужен-то, этот Лестрейндж! – перебила ее Алиса. Помолчала и ответила на свой вопрос: – Многим нужен. Ладно, будем составлять список подозреваемых... Кто мог знать о том, что его из Азкабана выпустили? Ты кому-то говорила? Аберфорту?  
– Ты же не подозреваешь его?!  
– Ме-ерлин! – простонала Алиса. – Да я сейчас всех подозреваю! Аберфорта — потому что знает много. Невилла — у него мотив. Себя, по этой же причине. Тебя, Робардса, министра магии и весь штат Азкабана! Да, еще эльфа твоего, как ее там?  
– Брюзгу, козла моего, не забудь, – буркнула Сара, глядя, как перо порхает над листом пергамента, оставляя там список имен. Алиса только отмахнулась.

***

Продолжили они уже в министерстве магии, в кабинете «старшего следователя А. Лонгботтом», куда Сара явилась вслед за этим самым следователем, игнорируя ее вялые протесты.

– А теперь я буду отбрасывать лишние версии, а ты – сидеть в кресле в углу и притворяться декорацией, – заявила Алиса, едва закрыв за собой дверь. – Иногда я буду задавать вопросы, а ты...  
– Отвечать?  
Алиса закатила глаза:  
– Если я захочу с тобой поговорить, то либо напрошусь в гости, либо пришлю повестку! Будешь мычать утвердительно!  
– Ясно... – кивнула Сара.

Работа аврора, которую многие считают романтичной, со стороны выглядела довольно нудной. Сара смотрела, как по взмаху палочки к столу Алисы... вернее, следователя Лонгботтом, подлетают папки разной толщины, падают перед ней, мельтешат страницами. Какие-то она быстро проглядывала, другие — перелистывала, внимательно вчитываясь. Отсылала, призывала следующую. Иногда задумывалась — то на пару секунд, то подолгу. Беседовала с кем-то по каминной связи, а несколько человек даже пригласила в кабинет. Взмах палочки — и из списка исчезает еще одно имя, а к столу летит следующая папка.  
Заскучала Сара уже через час, а ближе к обеду начала всерьез жалеть о том, что так и не научилась вязать, сейчас бы пригодилось. Призвала с полки первый попавшийся свиток и углубилась в чтение.

– Узнала что-нибудь новое? – поинтересовалась Алиса, поймав очередную папку.  
– При желании ты можешь посадить меня примерно на сто восемьдесят лет.  
– На двести семнадцать. Это не считая практически недоказуемого – твое слово против слова Риты Скитер – факта шантажа. Кто пообещал ей, что отравит, если выйдет книга о нас с Фрэнком?  
– Откуда ты?..  
– Профессиональное любопытство и умение задавать вопросы… Ладно, считай дальше. Хотя у тебя за «Круциатус» в «Дырявом котле» и так пожизненное.  
– И что тебе мешает?.. А? Куда пойти?  
Но Аликс уже не обращала на нее внимания.

В конце концов, имя осталось только одно. Алиса прикоснулась палочкой к одному из выступов на столе, и в кабинет вбежала секретарша.  
– Мисс Боунс… – дальнейшее Сара не расслышала. Кажется, Аликс просила еще одно досье.  
– Третий курс? – уточнила девушка и секунду спустя протянула начальнице серую папку. Алиса быстро пролистала ее и вернула:  
– Не пойдет. Мне нужна вся имеющаяся информация: где живет, с кем спит, где завтракает, обедает, ужинает. В каком магазине покупал любимую канарейку или кто там у него.  
Глаза у девицы округлились, но возражать не стала.  
– Завтра к обеду постараюсь закончить.  
– Сегодня. До конца рабочего дня.  
А тут, похоже, ее пробрало по-настоящему:  
– Два часа?!  
– Если еще тринадцать минут проболтаешь, останется два часа. Но пока времени куда больше.

***

Стрелка на часах подходила к семи.

Алиса дотронулась до белой ладьи, та перешла вперед на две клетки и громко объявила:  
– Шах! – помолчала и решительно закончила: – И мат.  
Черный король заозирался, схватился за голову. Потом стянул корону и потопал к краю доски.  
– Три - ноль, – подытожила Алиса. – Слушай, шла бы ты отсюда?  
– И не подумаю, – упрямо ответила Сара. – Я тебя одну никуда не отпущу. И вообще — надо же мне отыграться, а то нечестно, что ты всегда выигрываешь!  
Алиса улыбнулась:  
– Так ведь ты не играешь, ты фигуры переставляешь. Ладно, не грусти: зато тебе в любви повезет... А в шахматах все дело в умении просчитывать ходы — свои и соперника, а с этим у вас проблемы, госпожа зельевар.  
– Еще посмотрим, госпожа старший следователь. Теперь я белыми!

Через полчаса, когда теперь уже белый король протянул корону изображающей ферзя черной пешке, мисс Боунс так и не появилась.  
– Четыре - ноль! – Алиса собрала фигуры, устало опустила голову на стол. – Сил нет совсем, что за день дурацкий! Слушай, будь другом — сходи за кофе. Сейчас Сьюзи дождемся, и домой. Все равно уже сегодня ничего не сделать...  
Сара подозрительно взглянула на нее, но отказывать не стала — очень уж измученной выглядела Алиса. Поднялась на лифте в буфет, налила пахнущего жженой пробкой кофе, вернулась. Дверь в кабинет была заперта. «Аллохомора», как и четыре менее известных заклинания, эффекта не дали. Впрочем, после применения последнего кое-что изменилась — под табличкой с именем и должностью Алисы появилось красноватое свечение, вскоре сложившееся в слово: «Извини».

– Аликс, открой дверь! Аликс! Я же знаю, что ты там! – Тишина в ответ. – Даже не надейся, что тебе удастся от меня отделаться, – добавила она, прекрасно понимая, что Алисе это уже удалось.

Сара выругалась, помянув нехорошим словом больных на голову авроров, совершенно неправильно использующих свое «умение просчитывать ходы», и собралась уходить — надо было проведать Эмелин. По-хорошему, это стоило сделать еще с утра, но ведь и сейчас не поздно? Не может же с этим созданием что-то случиться всего за день? В прошлый раз срок, данный неведомой магией на исполнение условия, был куда длиннее.  
Вышла в Атриум. Рабочий день закончился, так что камины погасли, наверняка и антиаппарационный щит уже был поставлен. Надо идти к выходу, а оттуда...

***

Серебристый волк появился прямо из воздуха и теперь стоял перед ней, виляя хвостом с кисточкой на конце. Патронус-оборотень подошел поближе, поднял вытянутую морду и заговорил голосом Дамокла Белби:  
– Сара, бросай все и быстро в восьмую лабораторию! Там авария!  
Визит в замок снова откладывался, а то и вообще отменялся. Восьмая лаборатория... Неужели этот новенький, как же его?.. Который уши всем прожужжал тем, что открыл тринадцатый способ использования драконьей крови!  
– Если живой — убью! – сказала она тающему патронусу и бросилась назад к лифту.

___  
*Нимуэ — одна из нескольких женщин, имевших титул Главной Девы Озера. Чаще всего упоминается в связи с гибелью Мерлина.  



	13. Чем заканчиваются сказки

Открывать глаза не хотелось.  
Так и стоял, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Мокрая одежда липла к телу — противно и холодно. Плеск волн неподалеку — не река, море... Вон, даже пахнет йодом и гнилыми водорослями. Руки, привязанные наверху, почти онемели от оттока крови, то и дело их будто иголками покалывало. Грубая веревка вокруг запястий... Ногами тоже не пошевелить, но там, вроде, другое заклинание...  
Шорох одежды, шаги... Видимо, Родольфус все же выдал себя — тот, кто его сюда притащил, понял, что пленник очнулся. Интересно, кого он сейчас увидит? Кого-то из соратников по оружию, расстроенных тем, что «этот гад Лестрейндж» на свободе? Так вроде все, кто выжил, сидят... Ну, кроме Малфоев, но трус Люциус на похищение вряд ли решится, не говоря уж о его мальчишке. Значит, кто-то из противников?

Удар кулаком по скуле был довольно слабым, скользящим — будто этому человеку драться по-настоящему никогда не приходилось. Все больше заклинаниями...  
– Открывай глаза, сволочь!  
Оригинальное начало знакомства. Что ж, раз просят — придется открыть.  
Светлые волосы, голубые глаза под едва заметными бровями... Мантия похожа на форменную, но без нашивок. Курсант?  
– А вы похожи на своего брата, мистер Криви.

Следующий удар пришелся чуть ниже, во рту появился солоноватый привкус.  
– Не смейте говорить о моем брате! Вы, негодяй!  
Что ж, можно и помолчать. Сплюнул кровь — неудачно, почти все на рубашку. Потрогал языком шатающийся зуб — вроде, держится. Поднял глаза на мальчишку: интересно, что дальше будет делать? Вид у него был довольно жалкий, будто весь запал выветрился, пока ждал, когда пленник очухается. Похоже, тот и сам почувствовал, что все пошло немного не так. Заговорил, глядя в сторону.

Рассказывал о своем брате — том самом, с фотографии газетной. Об их родителях — как те обрадовались, узнав, что дети волшебники. О детстве своем магловском. О Хогвартсе тоже не забыл. Об их мечтах, планах, надеждах, которые одна скотина перечеркнула своей чертовой «Авадой». Говорил сначала спокойно, но постепенно распалялся, доходил до нужного состояния. Оно и понятно: трудно ни с того ни с сего двинуть под дых стоящему перед ним связанному человеку. А после слов: «Ты понял, что натворил, гад?» – вроде и нормально.

– Вас в аврорате научили беззащитных заключенных избивать?  
Мог бы и промолчать, конечно. Мальчишке от его слов совсем крышу сорвало. Заорал, брызгая слюной.  
О том, что такая мразь не смеет его ни в чем упрекать. Про Лонгботтомов вспомнил...  
– Может, хочешь узнать, каково им было?  
Он что, совсем спятил? Он же не собирается?  
– Круцио!

«Надо же — у него получилось. Это ведь как надо ненавидеть?»– было первой мыслью после того, как схлынула охватившая все тело нестерпимая боль, и отступило желание немедленно сдохнуть, лишь бы это прекратилось. Родольфус с надрывом откашлялся. Снова сплюнул кровь вместе с вылетевшим-таки зубом. Медленно открыл глаза: вид у мальчишки был совершенно ошалелый. Что, не ожидал, что получится? Или... что понравится?

Второй раз он не снимал заклятие чуть дольше. А Родольфус завидовал тем счастливцам, что сразу теряют сознание от боли. Мгновение — и спасительное ничто, где нет ни охватившего все тело адского огня, ни раскалывающейся – вот-вот треснет – головы, ни саднящего от крика горла.  
Что угодно — только бы этого избежать... Потеряться в темной бездне, уйти, забыть все... Потерять себя... потерять рассудок... потерять... Эмелин?

– Не-е-ет!!! – он заорал так, что мальчишка снял заклятие просто от неожиданности. Вот он смотрит прозрачными от ненависти гляделками. – А черта с два у тебя что получится! Пошел ты... Я все равно не сдохну, мне есть, для чего жить!

– Круцио!

«Мне... есть... для кого... Мы связаны... навсегда... Связаны?!!»

– Ф...фините... Инкантатем! – Криви прислонился к стене. Помотал головой. Неужели понял, что перестаёт отдавать себе отчёт в том, что делает? Пытается бороться? Сам когда-то тоже пытался. Только ни черта не получилось...

Родольфус судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Казалось, он в пещере стал спертым, тяжелым... То ли измученные криком легкие отказывают, то ли просто ветер переменился и теперь дует в море, не попадая в пещеру. Получается, они тут целый день?  
А может, это мелькнувшее страшное видение сдавливает грудь?

_«Иногда кажется, что я чувствую то же, что и ты. Мы будто становимся одним человеком»_  
«Может, все дело в магической связи между нами?»

Нет...  
Быть этого не может!  
Она не может сейчас чувствовать всего этого!  
А если?..  
Нет...

И снова этот мститель хренов поднимает палочку. Руки дрожат, но заклинание срабатывает — похоже, на одной ненависти.

А в паузах, которые становятся все короче, мальчишка на него орет – то ли выплескивая свою боль и отчаяние, то ли набираясь куражу для нового заклинания.

В одной из таких пауз он вдруг понял, почему сошли с ума Лонгботтомы. Не от боли — от страха друг за друга. От невыносимой, жуткой мысли о том, что испытывает тот, кто тебе дороже всего на свете. От желания отстраниться, сделать вид, что никогда этого человека не знал, что для него — родного, единственного — нет места в этом кошмаре.

Для Эмелин нет места в этом аду... Он должен ее отпустить... Разорвать связь... Забыть все. Сделать вид, что никогда ее не знал.  
– Я никогда... не знал... Эмелин... Она никогда не знала меня. Она не должна этого чувствовать, это невозможно, несправедливо!

– Несправедливо! Ты не должен жить, в то время как его нет! Не должен, слышишь?  
«Кого нет? Не должен... Я не должен помнить Эмелин...»

– Теперь ты понял?! Понял?!!  
– Что?..  
Льющийся со лба пот жег глаза, но Родольфус все же взглянул на мальчишку. Дрожащие губы, побелевшие пальцы сжимают палочку. Это он понимал. Отчаянье и ненависть.

И то, что он больше не остановится...  
«Прощай, Эмелин! Иногда сказки заканчиваются плохо...»

– Кру...

***

– Курсант Криви! – разглядеть стоящего в освещенном проеме человека было трудно, но голос, тот самый, который больше двух недель назад объявил ему об аресте, Родольфус узнал сразу.

Криви тоже узнал, среагировал мгновенно:  
– Экспеллиармус! – и тут же поймал подлетевшую палочку.  
– Соображаете быстро, – Алиса Лонгботтом одобрительно качнула головой, шагнула вперед.  
– Не приближайтесь! – заорал мальчишка. Она остановилась, глянула вопросительно. – Как... Как вы меня нашли?  
– Хороший вопрос для будущего аврора, – вздохнула Алиса. – Еще один такой — и я вас собственноручно из школьных списков вычеркну. Но так и быть — отвечу. Вам имя Оливера Брокенхерста о чем-нибудь говорит?  
Криви кивнул и, кажется, смутился.  
– Вот и замечательно. Однокурсник вашего брата, был дружен с ним. Работает в министерстве, Юридический отдел. Имеет доступ к спискам арестованных. Первоначально я подозревала именно его, но у него железное алиби. А потом, узнав о ваших отношениях, – мальчишка покраснел, – и об отпуске на этом самом острове... Еще вопросы есть?  
Криви помотал головой. Алиса усмехнулась:  
– Тогда я вас спрошу. Вы на чем остановились? На «Аваде» или пока до нее не дошли? А главное – что будете делать со свидетелем?  
– Послушайте... – забормотал он. – Вы должны понять! Вы же не выдадите меня?  
– Курсант! – повысила голос аврор Лонгботтом. – Вы сами-то поняли, что сказали? Вы похищаете освобожденного под залог подследственного, применяете к нему непростительные, собираетесь его убить и приглашаете меня в соучастники! Да-да, это именно так называется, если вы еще не забыли!  
– Я... – он вскинул голову. – Я сотру вам память!  
– Замечательно! – отозвалась она. – Надеюсь, мое место в Мунго еще не занято.  
– Как... причем тут... Я не... Не...  
– Курсант, что вы блеете, как заблудившийся баран! – рявкнула Алиса. – С моей памятью весь Отдел тайн разобраться не может. Я к ним на собеседования чаще, чем на работу, хожу, опросники по десять футов каждый раз заполняю. И тут вы со своим неумелым «Обливиэйтом»!  
– Почему неумелым?  
– Да потому что вы его до сих пор только на манекене и выполняли, а на живом человеке — ни разу. Так?  
Он кивнул.  
– Что и требовалось доказать.

Криви помолчал, но потом снова вскинулся:  
– И все равно — он не должен жить! Такие, как он — не должны! Это несправедливо!  
– Будете вершить справедливость? – тихо спросила Алиса.  
– Буду! – с вызовом ответил он.  
– Так валяйте. Если, конечно, вас не смущает цена.  
– Какая еще цена?!  
– Обычная, которую жизнь за справедливость запрашивает, – пожала плечами она. – Сейчас вы убьете Лестрейнджа. А заодно его невесту...  
– Какую еще...  
– Не перебивайте старших! По званию, не говоря уж про возраст! Неважно, какую. Есть один человек, насколько я знаю – ничего вам плохого не сделавший, чья жизнь, по непонятной науке причине, зависит от его, – она кивнула в сторону Родольфуса, – способности находиться рядом. Дальше... Меня вы, как мы уже выяснили, собираетесь вернуть в ставшую почти вторым домом палату...  
Мальчишка открыл было рот, но ничего не сказал.  
– Теперь о вас... Вы же не думаете, что я отправилась сюда, никому ничего не сказав? Так что в министерстве вам больше делать нечего — если, конечно, в ваши планы не входит дисциплинарное расследование, суд и Азкабан. Как вы думаете, ваши родители обрадуются, потеряв и второго сына?

Какое-то время в пещере был слышен только плеск волн и хриплое дыхание Родольфуса. Потом Алиса заговорила:  
– Это цена за справедливость, курсант. Два трупа, один овощ в Мунго, один либо беглец, либо заключенный — уж как решите — и две несчастные семьи, моя и ваша. Если вас все устраивает — продолжайте, я вас остановить не смогу.

И снова тяжелое молчание. Родольфус переводил взгляд с мальчишки на мадам Лонгботтом. Держалась она впечатляюще, сказать нечего. Неужели получится?

– Он — чудовище, – выдавил Криви.  
– Вы тоже. Объяснять, почему, или сами догадаетесь?

Похоже, догадался — опять красными пятнами пошел.

– Только у вас еще есть возможность остановиться. Вы же понимаете – дело не в том, что из себя представляет он. И не в том, кто прав. Дело в вас. Ваша судьба сейчас решается. Отдайте палочку, Криви.  
Он покачал головой, поднял палочку, не до конца, а как бы колеблясь — отдать или запустить проклятием.  
– По инструкции, курсант! – она будто не сомневалась в его намерениях.

И мальчишка сломался. Перевернул палочку тупым концом вперед, протянул ей, держа чуть под углом — наверное, так в их инструкциях написано.

Алиса явственно выдохнула, когда ее пальцы сомкнулись на рукоятке, и Родольфус понял — его сердце запоздало ёкнуло — что вся ее самоуверенность была наигранной, и до последнего момента она не верила, что свихнувшегося на идее вселенской справедливости Криви удастся отговорить.  
Она взмахнула палочкой, и веревки вокруг стертых чуть ли не до кости запястий исчезли. Не удержавшись, Родольфус рухнул на колени, желудок среагировал предсказуемо. Потом его долго рвало желчью, и часть беседы аврора Лонгботтом с курсантом он пропустил. Видел только — краем глаза, в промежутках между спазмами, – что она указывала мальчишке на скорчившегося у стены пленника, а тот мотал головой и отворачивался. И что-то тихо говорила. Кажется, про дракона и рыцаря. Но что именно — уловить не сумел.  
Очнулся только когда Криви протянул ей и свою палочку.

– Зачем? Я их не коллекционирую.  
– А как же... расследование? Я... – и снова украдкой взглянул на Родольфуса.  
– Когда будет — тогда палочку и отдадите. Я вас вызову и обо всем сообщу. А сейчас – идите уже отсюда, курсант.  
Криви вышел из пещеры и, судя по звуку, сразу аппарировал, а она устало опустилась на один из плоских камней. Закрыла лицо руками... Родольфусу вдруг показалось, что следователь Лонгботтом сейчас просто по-бабьи разревётся. И свидетели ей не нужны. Он кашлянул.

Алиса подняла глаза, прошептала:  
– А-а... Лестрейндж... Как же вы мне надоели... Как вы мне все надоели...  
– А ведь... – говорить было трудно, но промолчать он не мог. – Ведь не будет никакого расследования, так?  
– Так, – равнодушно подтвердила она. – Этот пацан еще столько правил не выучил, сколько я за последнее время нарушила. Да если до Робардса хоть слухи дойдут о том, что сегодня произошло... Он одолжит у моего сына его любимый кактус — тот, у которого колючки по полфута, и... – Что именно сделает начальник аврората с ни в чем не повинным растением, она тоже объяснила довольно подробно. И закончила: – А ваша поганая шкура того не стоит.  
– Так или иначе... Вы были великолепны, следователь Лонгботтом, – продолжал он. – А в вашем заведении... Как был бардак, так и остался... Рядовые нарушают закон, начальство нарушает...  
Кажется, сработало — интонации у нее потверже стали:  
– Слушайте, вы, жертва аврорского произвола! Пожалуетесь на плохое обращение — я дам делу ход, чего бы это мне не стоило. А сейчас... – и снова голос дрогнул, сорвался. – Подите вы нахрен... Пожалуйста... Без вас тошно.  
Родольфус поднялся, опираясь спиной о стену. Сделал шаг вперед — ноги держали. Подошел к ней, присел рядом.  
– Алиса... – взял ее за руку. Она взглянула удивленно. Так и есть: глаза покрасневшие. – Простите меня. Нас. Если сможете.  
Руку она отдернула, но впадать в истерику, кажется, больше не собиралась.  
– Я... подумаю.

Он поднялся, пошел к выходу. Но обернулся, услышав:  
– Да подождите вы! Вот, держите портключ, – Алиса протянула ему резинового медвежонка с обгрызенным ухом. – А то аппарировать после «Круциатуса» – хоронить нечего будет. И черт бы с вами, но вашу девочку жалко.  
– Спасибо, – успел он сказать до того, как почувствовал знакомый рывок, будто крючком за пупок зацепили. В последний момент все же успел заметить, что она улыбнулась – не так, как на фото в газете, а почти как раньше. Или просто показалось?

***

– Эмелин! – Родольфус распахнул тяжелую парадную дверь, пробежал коридорами — никогда они не казались такими длинными. – Эмелин!  
Библиотека... Пусто.  
В спальне ее тоже не было.  
Гостиная, столовая... Сколько же комнат в этом чертовом замке!  
Задыхаясь и останавливаясь на каждой площадке, поднялся на башню. Подошел к парапету, зачем-то взглянул вниз...  
– Эме... Я же не мог опоздать, правда? Я не мог...

Он не помнил, как вернулся к библиотеке. Прислонился к двери, не решаясь ее открыть. Когда-то они там познакомились. Казалось, что с того момента прошел один миг. И вся жизнь. А может, ему все приснилось, и битва за Хогвартс закончилась только что? Вот, даже кровь на рубашке высохнуть не успела... Не было ни жарких споров из-за каждой запятой, ни темно-карих глаз, ни тонких пальцев в его ладони... Не было ночей, когда они сначала упоенно любили друг друга, а потом с тем же азартом делили одеяло. А Алиса Лонгботтом никогда не выходила из Мунго и никогда не улыбалась ему, протягивая портключ.

Сейчас он толкнет дверь, и навстречу поднимется тварь, воплощающая его самый большой страх. Чего он там боится? Потерять рассудок? Жизнь? Эмелин?  
Да.

– Эмелин!!! – навалился на дверь всем телом, и, конечно, не удержался на ногах, рухнул на пропахший пылью ковер. – Эме...  
– Руди, ты... – его любимая вылезла из-под стола, как всегда, лохматая, пальцы в чернилах. Недовольная гримаска в секунду исчезла, стоило только его увидеть. – Руди, что с тобой? – прошептала испуганно, подбежала, присела рядом, не решаясь коснуться. – Что с тобой случилось?!  
– Все хорошо, милая, все хорошо, – сгреб ее в охапку, стараясь не обращать внимания на саднящую боль в каждой мышце. Прижал к себе, прямо к окровавленной, пропахшей потом и блевотиной рубашке. Целовал потрескавшимися, кровоточащими губами, повторяя, как заведенный: – Все хорошо. Хорошо, слышишь? А будет еще лучше. Мы с тобой — из счастливой сказки.  


-fin-


End file.
